Us
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Kisahku, kisah dia, kisah kami. YunJae. Happy Reading...
1. Prolog

**Us**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini kisahku,  
Kisah dirinya,  
Kisah kami...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teman, sahabat, satu gedung apartemen berbeda satu lantai.

Dia yang dingin dan aku yang selalu mencairkan suasana dingin diantara kami. Dia yang tidak suka bergaul dan aku yang selalu menyeretnya bertemu dengan matahari indah di luar sana.

.

.

.

Dia yang bisa seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam apartemenku dan berbaring santai di atas tempat tidurku, begitu juga kebalikannya. Dia yang lebih menyukai memakan makan malamnya di sofa apartemenku dibanding tempatnya.

Dia bahkan membawa tumpukan pekerjaannya ke dalam kamarku dan mengerjakannya di sana dengan alasan menyukai temoat tidurku. Dia yang akan selalu mengagetkanku tengah malam karena lengannya melingkar erat pada pinggangku dan saat itu aku tahu dia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahkan aku tidak perlu kaget jika seseorang membuka pintu apartemenku pagi hari dan berjalan menuju kulkas hanya untuk meminun susu dingin kesukaannya dari dalam sana. Itu dia...

Dia yang selalu menamaniku, senang, sedih, gembira, marah, berbunga bahkan saat patah hati. Dia yang mengusap punggungku kala aku menangis, dia pula yang menepuk kepalaku saat aku berhasil mengerjakan sesuatu.

Dia yang merubah status kami dari sahabat menjadi kekasih...  
Dia...

.

.

.

~ **TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~  
Bukannya lunasin utang malah nambah utang  
Hahahahah~~  
Abis gatel tangan Cho nih...

.

Tenang yang ini hanya seasonal. Jadwal updatenya setiap minggu bisa 2 atau 3 kali. Oke?

.

Tapi~~~  
Hanya di bulan puasa, eaaa~~  
Buat nemenin kalian nunggu berbuka (bagi yang menjalankan), atau sebelum tidur.

Pengen na sih update tiap hari biar kalian gak bosen nunggu ff yang laen maka na Cho bikin ff ini.

Hahahaha

Annyeong?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 23 April 2018**


	2. Teasing You

**Us**

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Teasing You ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai...Malas bergerak, itu aku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malas bicara, itu juga aku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuh kan...

Kalian bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana malasnya aku kenapa aku harus memulai POV ini?

Lebih baik author menyerahkan semua POV pada kekasih cantikku saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huh?

Orang sepertiku punya kekasih?

Iya lah, hanya dia yang tahan denganku. Kenapa? Tidak suka? Mau merebutnya? Mimpi~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke,

Memenuhi keinginan author maka aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang ...Cantik.

.

.

Tidak percaya?

Kata - kataku irit? Padahal per huruf tidak dikenakan biaya?

.

.

.

Memang kenapa?

Suka - suka orang tampan macam aku dong!

(Cho : yeeeee dia nyolot! Sadar diri lu!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, kalau kalian memaksa okelah aku bercerita sedikit tentangnya. Jangan baper karena tidak memiliki kekasih sepertinya ya~~Cantik adalah satu kata yang bisa mendiskripsikan kekasihku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu dia tidak pernah keberatan jika aku masuk ke dalam apartemennya untuk makan, mengerjakan tugas bahkan jika aku bersantai di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia tahu apa yang aku suka, menyediakan susu kesukaanku di dalam lemari pendinginnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyediakan buah strawberry dan aneka camilan di lemari penyimpannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Menaruh sandal rumah berbentuk kepala beruang kesukaanku di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahkan, membeli sebuah boneka beruang ukuran sedang karena dia tahu aku suka memeluk sesuatu saat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa tidak memeluknya?

Aku hanya memeluk boneka itu saat dia tidak ada di apartemen. Saat aku pulang dan tidak mendapati dirinya, aku akan masuk ke kamar tidurnya dan beristirahat di sana dengan memeluk boneka itu, berandai - andai jika boneka itu adalah sepatah katapun dia tahu apa yang aku inginkan, apa yang aku ingin makan, apa yang ingin aku tonton, apa yang ingin aku lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua itu hanya dengan tatapan mata tanpa ucapan.

Lalu bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintai sosoknya yang seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup.

Sekian dariku dan ingat! Ini terakhir kali aku menulis POV tentang diriku! Sana buat kekasihku menceritakan bagaimana romantisnya kami!

(Dasar mager an!).

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

.

Teaser keluaarrr~

Maaf untuk Us d wp udh chap 4, ffn terlupakan... Maaf ya hehehehehehehe~~

Dua POV udah Cho keluarkan, dua kepribadian yang bakal jadi pemeran utama udah komplit, tinggal peran pembantu na belom.

Bukan pembantu yg bersih" ya~~

Figuran maksudnya~~

Ya dah, see u next chap?

Eaaa~~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 26 April 2018**


	3. Teasing You 2

**Us**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore, aku beranjak dari duduk santaiku dan berjalan menuju dapur kesayanganku guna memasak makan malam Malam ini cuaca cerah namun begitu dingin mengingat ini adalah akhir musim gugur. Saat membuka kulkas aku melihat beberapa bahan sederhana yang bisa aku gunakan untuk makan malam.

"Tunggu, dia... Sampai ke Korea jam berapa ya?"

Aku bergumam kemudian mengambil beberapa sayuran namun tanganku terhenti melihat sebuah kotak penyimpanan kimchi yang dibawakan oleh orangtuaku minggu lalu.

"Makan nasi dengan kimchi saja? Hmmm... Sepertinya asyik? Tapi... Bagaimana kalau dia pulang dan meminta makan? Huh?"

Akhirnya aku putuskan memasak japche yang tidak menghabiskan waktu lama serta membawa kotak penyimpanan kimchi itu keluar dari dalam kulkas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, saat aku tengah memasak japche aku mendengar suara pintu apartemenku terbuka. Aku tidak kaget saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat familiar itu.

 **Srrettt**  
 **Grepp**

Benar saja, tidak lama sepasang lengan melingkar erat pada pinggangku. Wangi parfum yang selalu aku suka mulai tercium dan aku tersenyum saat dia menempelkan bibirnya pada perpotongan leherku.

"Baru pulang hum?"

"..."

"Hey jawab aku"

"..."

Aku menghela nafas, saat melirik ke belakang aku melihatnya menutup mat. Aku tersenyum, boleh dibilang dia tidak menyukai perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri bahkan keluar kota.

"Lelah?"

"..."

"Kenapa langsung kemari? Sudah mandi?"

"..."

"Yak! Jawab aku Jung Yunho!"

Aku berteriak kemudian mencubit lengannya yang melingkar erat pada pinggangku.

"Rindu"

Dia bergumam dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada kulit leherku. Aku terkekeh kemudian mematikan kompor. Lalu membalikkan tubuhku hingga dia membuka mata musangnya dengan malas. Aku tahu dia tidak suka terganggu saat acara lovey dovey-nya berlangsung.

"Aigo... Kau langsung kemari? Belum menaruh kopermu di apartemenmu?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya malas.

"Rindu?"

"..."

Astaga hanya menjawab saja bibirnya malas sekali sih berucap! Punya pacar kok mager an! Untung aku sabar!

 **Cup**

Aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, memberikan semangat agar tidak terlalu kelihatan lusuh. Dan itu sedikit berhasil karena Yunho mulai menatapku. Saat aku melepaskan kecupanku, dia malah menarik tengukku dan 'melahap' bibir bawahku dengan rakus.

Beginilah dia, malas dalam segala hal tapi giliran masalah cium - ciuman semangat sekali padahal tadi hanya ingin mengecup. Aku mendorong tubuhnya saat ciumannya berubah menjadi intens dan dia mengerang tidak suka.

"Yun..."

"..."

"Ff ini ratingnya T, bukan M. Tidak boleh lebih, nanti mereka tergoda..."

"..."

"Kasihan kalau mereka melihat kita bermesraan saat mereka puasa nanti"

"Perduli amat"

Yunho kembali menarik tengkukku dan melahap bibirku kini lebih rakus. Jika sudah seperti ini maka aku harus pasrah menerima semua kecupan yang dia berikan padaku.

Saat nafasku mulai terasa sesak, aku mendorong dada Yunho dengan kencang dan menatapnya dengan garang.

"Aku lapar, kita makan"

"Huh..."

"Sana mandi, pakai piyama dan makan bersamaku"

 **TAP**  
 **TAP**  
 **TAP**

Yunho menjauhkan dirinya dariku kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang tamu. Aku menghela nafas, Yunho tidak mau menurutiku.

Ya sudahlah...  
Aku melanjutkan acara memasakku dan tidak lama menghidangkan nasi, japche dan kimchi untuk makan malam kami berdua.

Kami makan malam dalam diam, dia memang lebih suka diam karena malas menggerakan apapun termasuk bibirnya. Kalau makanan tidak harus dikunyah mungkin dia akan langsung menelan semua makanan yang dia suka.

Saat Yunho menyelesaikan makan malamnya, dia berdiri dan meninggalkan semua bekan makan malamnya di atas meja. Aku menghela nafas, namja satu ini benar - benar deh!

Selesai makan dan mencuci bekas makan malam kami, aku beranjak menuju ruang tamu dimana Yunho sudah berbaring pada sofa panjangku. Mungkin dia lelah.

Saat aku ingin duduk di sofa single tangan Yunho bergerak naik. Menarik pelan tanganku agar menunduk dan aku tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Dia masih ingin melanjutkan acara lovey dovey-nya yang terganggu tadi.

"Hah..."

Aku merapikan sandal rumah berbentuk kepala beruang milik Yunho di bawah sofa dan naik ke atas sofa. Berbaring berhimpitan dengannya dan aku masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Jepang? Lancar?"

"Ya"

"Changmin bagaimana?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Diakan bosmu masa aku tidak boleh bertanya"

"Tidak"

"Aigoo... Cemburu?"

"Berisik"

Dia mendekapku erat, menaruh dagunya di atas kepalaku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku berulang kali. Namja malas ini selalu bisa membuatku berdebar kencang saat bersamanya, dia Jung Yunho. Kekasihku...

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eaaaa~  
Yang ngarep chap ini panjang~~  
Ini drabble yang sayang - sayangnya Cho 

Jadi ga panjang dan bisa seminggu 3x update, malah mungkin lebih? 

Yunho sama Changmin udah muncul, tinggal Aku... Aku siapa ya? cho? Ngarep boleh lah~~

Udah ya?  
See u next chap?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yun..."

Aku memanggilnya saat tiba - tiba aku menginginkan sesuatu.

"Hum?"

"Aku kok tiba - tiba ingin dessert ya?"

"Dessert ya?"

"Iya"

"Oke"

Langsung saja mataku berbinar (mungkin, aku kan tidak bisa melihatnya). Aku melebarkan mataku dan tersenyum lebar. Yunho melepaskan pelukan hangatnya dan bangkit dari tidurnya begitu juga aku yang kini duduk di sofa.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya!" Aku mengangguk dengan semangat

"Oke"

Namun rasa senangku berubah menjadi kaget karena Yunho malah menyentuh ikat pinggang miliknya dan beranjak melepaskannya.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekikku

"Katanya kau mau dessert"

Oke, empat kata jawabannya membuatku berpikir sejenak apa maksud ucapannya. Tidak lama aku menatapnya dan melihat sebuah seringaian di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

Mungkin jika dijelaskan, kepalaku sudah dipenuhi garis imajiner berbentuk perempatan tanda menahan marah. Dasar namja satu ini, selalu mager untuk semua hal tapi tidak untuk yang ini!

"Yak! Jung pabbo Yunho mesum!"

 **PLAAKKKKK!**

"Akkhh! Yak!"

Kalian pasti tau bagian apa yang aku pukul, kan?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jum'at, 27 April 2018.**


	4. Chapter 1

**Us**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, selesai... Tinggal menunggu Yunho"

Aku bergumam pelan sembari membersihkan meja yang terkena noda makanan, setelahnya aku duduk dan menopang wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah pukul setengah delapan pagi.

Harusnya sebentar lagi Yunho datang untuk minum susu strawberry kesukaannya dan makan pagi bersamaku. Aku tunggu saja, mungkin dia telat bangun. Tapi... Yunho kan selalu bangun pagi?

Akhirnya aku putuskan mengambil ponselku dan mengiriminya pesan agar dia cepat pergi ke apartemenku.

 _'To : Yunho_

 _Cepat turun, aku sudah sangat lapar'_

 _._

 _._

 **Satu menit...**

 **Dua menit...**

 **Tiga menitt...**

 **Empat menit...**

 **Sepuluh menit...**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak juga ada balasan darinya. Biasanya dia sangat sensitif mendengar suara dari ponselnya? Aku coba hubungi dia saja?

.

.

 **Tuuutttt... Tuuuttt...**

 **Tuuuttt...**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah kali kelima aku meneleponnya tapi tidak juga diangkat sambungan telepon dariku. ada apa? Apa dia masih merajuk karena aku memukul 'itu'-nya kemarin malam?

Habis...

Dia mesum sekali...

Hehehehe...

Tunggu, bukan saatnya aku tertawa karena hal ini, Yunho yang merajuk lebih susah dibandingkan merayu anak kecil yang sedang marah.

"Hah... Sepertinya aku harus ke tempatnya"

Akhirnya aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, menempatkan sarapan pagi ke dalam kotak makan dan membawanya bersamaku. aku berjalan pelan menuju lift dan beberapa tetangga yang ada di dalam lift menyapaku.

"Kau mau ke tempat kekasihmu?" Tanya salah seorang ahjumma yang juga tengah menunggu lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar

" Ya ahjumma, dia tidak juga turun ke tempatku"

"Ah begitu rupanya... Yunho sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu ya" Ucap sang ahjumma dan aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

 **TING!**

Aku menoleh ke depan dan melihat lift untuk naik ke lantai atas mulai terbuka. Aku membungkukkan tubuhku dan berpamitan dengan ahjumma itu.

Tempat tinggal Yunho tepat berada di atas apartemen yang aku tinggali jadi setiap aku ke balkon apartemen maka aku bisa memanggil Yunho untuk keluar dan mengobrol di balkon apartemen kami. Hahahaha... Aneh ya? Kami memang seperti itu~

Setelah memasukkan kata sandi pintu, aku segera masuk dan meolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari namja kesayanganku itu. Koper yang kemarin dia bawa masih ada di sofa ruang tengah.

Aish!

Apa dia terlalu malas untuk menaruh pakaiannya di dalam lemari? Huh? Beruang hibernasi itu benar - benar keterlaluan!

"Yunho yah! Dimana kau? Sudah waktunya sarapan beruang!" Pekikku namun tidak ada tanda - tanda keberadaan Yunho

Aku beranjak menuju ruang tidurnya setelah menaruh tempat makan yang aku bawa di atas meja ruang tamu saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya aku melihat Yunho masih tertidur. aku tersenyum maklum. Pekerjaannya pasti sedang banyak...

Aku menghampirinya dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya, menatap wajahnya sejenak kemudian menggoyangkan lengannya agar namja itu bangun. Dia juga kan harus bersiap untuk pergi kerja hari ini.

"Yun... Bangun, sudah siang"

"..."

"Yunho yah"

"Appoh..."

"Huh?"

Tanpa memintanya mengulang apa yang dia katakan, aku langsung menyentuh keningnya dan merasakan dahinya yang panas, sangat panas. astaga!

"Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak mengirimkan pesan padaku sih? Dasar tuan malas gerak! tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu!"

Aku hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur kalau saja Yunho tidak menahan pergelangan tanganku dan mulai membuka matanya, terlihat sayu di mataku.

"Jangan pergi"

"Hanya membuat bubur Yun, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi. Oke?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dariku, aku segera bangkit dan membuat bubur di dapur milik Yunho yang isinya adalah panci, penggorengan, pemanggang milikku.

"Dasar beruang satu itu"

Sembari menunggu buburnya matang, aku megambil baskom kecil dan handuk guna mengompres dahi Yunho yang panas, jika perlu akau akan membawanya ke dokter siang ini. jika dia tidak mau, aku akan memanggil dokter itu ke apartemen Yunho.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho, menaruh baskom itu di atas meja nakas dan mulai merendam kain yang aku bawa dengan air dingin, aku peras kemudian menaruh handuk dingin itu pada kening Yunho.

"Shhhh..."

Aku melihat mata Yunho perlahan terbuka dan menatapku dengan sayu, astaga... Ini terlalu menggemaskan untukku walaupun aku berstatus seorang uke.

"Aku hanya mengompres keningmu Yun... Tidurlah lagi, aku akan bangunkan saat buburnya selesai" Ucapku dengan lembut

Dan Yunho menuruti perintahku dengan baik karena setelahnya dia menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur.

"Aigooo..."

Aku mengambil ponsel Yunho yang ada di dalam laci meja nakas paling atas, dia memang selalu menyimpan ponselnya di sana. aku membuka kunci ponselnya dan mencari kontak bos Yunho. jika sudah begini, aku tidak mungkin mengizinkannya masuk kerja bukan?

"Yeobosseo? Hyung? Kenapa menelepon? Aku sedang berkencan dengan sarapanku"

"Ck, ini aku kekasih Yunho"

"Aku tau, tidak usah ucap status kan bisa"

" Hahahaha, maaf. Changmin ah, Yunho tidak bisa masuk hari ini"

"Kenapa? Kemarin saat pulang ke Korea dia baik - baik saja. kau apakan dia?"

"Boleh tidak aku memotong lidahmu menjadi tiga puluh dua potong?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya agar aku dan dia tidak mengabaikan peraturan perusahaan"

"Jin cilik! Kau kan pemilik perusahaannya!"

"Tetap saja hyung, harus profesional!"

"Terserahmu!"

 **Pik**

Setelahnya aku menaruh ponsel Yunho dan beranjak ke arah dapur tapi kemudian teringat bahwa Yunho pasti tidak menyimpan banyak bahan makanan. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk kembali ke apartemenku dan memasak bubur untuk Yunho. Aku melirik sarapanku yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Aku putuskan untuk menghabiskan sarapanku terlebih dahulu sebelum mengurus beruang yang sedang sakit itu. Usai menyelesaikan makan, bubur yang aku buat pun sudah selesai. Aku menaruhnya di mangkuk dan beranjak menuju apartemen Yunho.

"Kau darimana Joongie?"

Baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho, aku dikagetkan oleh namja itu. Yunho berdiri menggunakan piyama dilapisi sweater dan dia masih menggunakan sandal rumah yang ada kepala beruang di atas sandalnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku

"Mencarimu"

"Aigoo... Kau tidak memiliki bahan makanan untuk itu jadi aku membuatkan bubur di apartemenku saja. Ayo kembali ke kamar"

"Hum"

Aku menggandeng Yunho menuju kamarnya, membuka kotak makan yang aku bawa dan aku keluar untuk mengambil sendok dan air untuk Yunho. setelah kembali ke kamar Yunho, namjaku itu sudah duduk bersandar sembari memeluk salah satu boneka beruang kesayangannya. aku duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan memangku tempat makanku.

"Aaa~~"

Yunho itu penurut saat sakit tapi sedikit lebih manja jika sedang. aku sih tidak keberatan tapi kadang memang dia berlebihan. Jika sakit, dia lebih suka makan disuapi, tidur ditemani bahkan kalau bisa dimandikan olehku. Yah... Sakit tapi tetap mesum.

"Minum dulu, lalu obatnya juga. Jika sampai malam kau belum membaik, kita akan ke rumah sakit"

"Ne"

"Sekarang minum obat dan tidurlah"

"Kau kerja?"

"Memang kau mau ditinggal?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan kau tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Aku akan minta izin untuk mengabil libur hari ini, mana tega aku meninggalkanmu saat sakit"

"Oke"

Yunho segera meminum obat dan kemudian berbaring.

"Kau berbaringlah di sampingku" Ucap Yunho

"Ya, aku bereskan dulu bekas makanmu ya?"

"Jangan lama - lama"

"Oke"

Aku membereskan bekas makan Yunho, membawanya ke dapur dan memcucinya jadi nanti aku hanya tinggal membawanya ke apartemenku dalam keadaan bersih. Tidak lupa aku mengabari bosku bahwa aku tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini. Hah...

 **CEKLEK**

Saat masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho, namja itu sudah berbaring dengan rapi dan matanya menatap sayu ke arahku. Dia pasti sudah mulai mengantuk. Aku menghampirinya dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Ada hal lain yang Yunho lakukan saat sakit seperti ini, dia akan menjaga jarak denganku namun tangannya menggandeng erat tanganku, menyelipkan jari - jarinya di antara jari - jariku. Kenapa melakukan hal itu? Katanya agar tidak tertular tapi tetap ingin dekat makanya dia melakukan hal itu. Terserahlah...

"Selamat tidur Yunie~" Lirihku saat melihat mata Yunho mulai menutup

"Selamat tidur... Saranghae"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, walaupun sakit dia tetap mengingat untuk mengatakan cinta padaku. Aigo...

"Nado saranghae"

Aku juga bingung kenapa pada akhirnya aku bisa mencintai sahabatku ini. Ah... Wajah Yunho yang damai saat tidur selalu mengingatkanku setelah kami melakukan... Ehem... Maaf lupa rate. Tidak jadi...

Aku menatap sekeliling kamar Yunho, tersenyum sendiri mengingat bahwa di tempat ini Yunho memintaku jadi kekasihnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Ah~ Kenapa aku jadi bernostalgia?

Kalian mau tahu?

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong~~

Chap 1 update tapi maaf kalo biasa aja, soalnya Cho lagi pemanasan otak. wkwkwkwkwk...

Sosok _**Aku**_ blm keluar ya siapa namanya ya... Siapa huyuuhhh~~ wkwkwkwk

Sudah ah, makasih ya udah sempetin baca ff gaje Chooo

Chuuu~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 15 Mei 2018**


	5. Chapter 2

**Us**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sial!

Yunho selalu saja menyusahkanku di saat seperti ini, sahabat macam apa sih dia?

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Mendengar suara lembut itu membuat umpatanku teredam lagi, tidak mungkin aku mengumpat dengan eomma dari sahabatku bukan?

"Ne Jung eomma, aku akan pastikan dia selalu menjawab panggilan eomma atau hanya sekedar mengirimkan pesan pada eomma" Ucapku

"Iya! Kau tahu? Jika eomma tidak menelepon menanyakan kabar dia mau menelepon keluarganya terlebih dahulu? Dia bahkan hanya menelepon eomma setahun dua kali! Pertama kau yang menuyuh kedua dia menanyakan dimana kaos kaki beruang miliknya"

"N-ne eomma"

Keterlaluan memang beruang satu itu!

"Ya sudah, maafkan eomma yang malah emosi padamu. Kalau saja Yunho mengangkat telepon dari eomma pasti eomma sudah memarahinya. Tolong sampaikan padanya, ponselnya lebih baik dibuang saja! Kesal eomma"

"Iya eomma, sudah jangan marah - marah nanti terlihat tua? Hehehehehe... Nanti aku sampaikan pada beruang itu. Eomma dan appa tidak perlu khawatir, oke?"

"Aigoo... Jika tidak ada dirimu mungkin Yunho hanya tinggal nama saja, kami sangat menyayangimu. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau bagian dari keluarga kami hahahaha"

"Eommaaaaa..."

"Iya, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu itu? Siapa namanya? Kim... Kim siapa? Kimchi?"

"Kim Yu Jin, eomma"

"Ah! Bagaimana kabar gadis itu?"

"Kami sudah putus dua bulan yang lalu"

"Oh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, dia memutuskanku begitu saja"

"Mungkin dia sadar jika dia kalah cantik denganmu"

"Apa eomma?" Aku mengerutkan keningku karena tidak mengerti ucapan Jung eomma

"Aniya, sudah saatnya kau move on. Carilah yang bisa melindungimu"

"Ne? Tapi aku ingin melindungi"

"Aish! Susah juga bicara denganmu. Pokoknya, bilang ke beruang itu untuk mengangkat teleponnya"

"Iya eomma"

"Ya sudah, annyeong baby bunny sayang"

"Annyeonghi gyeseyo"

 **PIK**

Setelah menutup panggilan telepon Jung eomma, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar apartemenku. Padahal aku baru saja pulang kerja tapi sudah disambut oleh telepon Jung eomma dan dia marah - marah padaku. Tunggu... Bukan padaku, pada beruang buncit itu!

 **TING!**

Keluar dari lift, aku segera berjalan cepat menuju apartemen Yunho dan memasukkan kata sanci agar bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Yah! JUNG YUNHO!"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru namun tidak menemukannya, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

 **CEKLEK**

Dan benar saja dia ada di atas tempat tidur, menatap notebook-nya penuh minat dengan kertas bertebaran di samping kanan, kiri dan di depannya. Aigoo... Aku melirik jam tanganku, pukul sembilan malam.

"Belum makan?"

Yunho nampak tidak kaget, dia melirikku kemudian menatap notebook-nya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau sudah begini, aku juga yang jadi korbannya, aku menghela nafas kesal kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Memeriksa kulkas Yunho yang tidak ada isi membuatku gerah sendiri dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebungkus ramyun.

Okelah...

Untuk hari ini aku perbolehkan dia memakan makanan instan ini, lain kali tidak akan!

Selesai memasakkan ramyun, aku menaruhnya di atas meja makan kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamar Yunho. Sahabatku itu nampak frustasi, pasti sedang mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan melihat apa yang dia kerjakan. Oh... bahan meeting.

"Yun, makan dulu"

"Tanggung"

"Tidak ada kata tanggung, ayo"

Aku menarik lengannya tapi dia tetap mempertahankan posisinya, membuatku geram dan aku menggigit lengannya dengan kencang.

"Akhh!"

"Aku bilang makan ya makan! Jangan membuatku tambah marah! Kau tahu tadi eommamu meneleponku memarahimu karena kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu? Kenapa harus aku seperti yang dimarahi!"

"Eomma?" Yunho menatapku sembari mengusap lengannya yang digigit olehku barusan

"Iya!"

"Oh..."

Yunho bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih melongo karena namja itu seakan menganggapku tidak ada. Hey! Aku ini nyata lho!

Tapi akhirnya aku berjalan mengikutinya saja, dia ternyata duduk di kursi dan memakan ramyun yang ku buat dalam diam sementara aku duduk di depannya. Setelah itu dia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan kami masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi? Berdua?

Ya...

Dia mengambil pisau cukur dan memberikannya padaku, aku berdecih namun mengikuti keinginannya. Aku duduk di atas meja wastafel dan dia berdiri di depanku. Dengan perlahan aku memberikan foam untuk bercukur kemudian mulai mencukur kumis dan jenggot tipis yang sudah mulai tumbuh pada wajahnya.

Yunho meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhku, membuat kami hampir menempel kalau saja aku tidak mendorongnya sedikit menjauh karena dia malah menghambat pekerjaanku. Dilihat dari dekat Yunho adalah sosok namja tampan yang jarang aku temui, banyak yang menyukainya tapi ketika mereka mendekat mereka akan menyerah sendiri karena Yunho adalah tipe yang sangat sulit didekati.

Padahal, jika bersamaku dia selalu senang bermanja dan menggerutu. Dan satu hal yang mereka tidak tahu adalah bahwa Yunho menyukai boneka beruang, apapun yang berbentuk beruang.

"Aku akan mandi"

"Eoh"

Aku sampai melamun! Aku turun dari meja wastafel memcuci tanganku kemudian berjalan keluar kamar mandi, namun sebelum keluar aku melirik Yunho yang sudah membuka pakaian atasnya.

 **GLUP**

Namja mager an itu kenapa memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus padahal aku yang sering berolah raga. Atau ototku pindah semua ke Yunho? Huh? Pemikiranku sungguh aneh.

Lima belas menit aku habiskan untuk mengoreksi pekerjaan Yunho, hanya mengoreksi ketikkan Yunho takut adalah salah kata atau kurang satu huruf atau malah kelebihan huruf. Ini memang sering aku lakukan karena Yunho yang memintanya.

Pantas saja Yunho tidak mengangkat telepon dari eommanya, namja itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Pasti dia sedang dikejar deadline. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, mendapati banyak kertas dengan angka, huruf dan grafik. Pasti Changmin, bos Yunho, menyuruhkan untuk membuat presentasi awal tahun.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Yunho yang hanya menggunakan handunknya dipinggang. Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku untuk memeriksa pekerjaan Yunho.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho

"Tidak banyak salah. Coba kau kirim pesan pada eommamu agar dia tahu kau masih hidup"

"Huh?"

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dari meja nakas, kemudian mengotak - atik ponselnya. mungkin dengan mengirimkan pesan pada eommanya.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponnya?"

"Mode silent"

"Kenapa? Biasanya nada deringnya kau kencangkan"

"Changmin berisik"

"Ah... Oke"

Setelah Yunho memakai piyamanya, dia duduk di sampingku dan ikut melihat ke layar notebook.

"Eomma bertanya calon menantu" Ucap Yunho

Aku menghntikan gerakan tanganku, meliriknya kemudian mulai mengetik kembali.

"Kalau begitu carilah"

"Sudah"

"Sudah dapat?!" Pekikku menatap dirinya yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya

"Bereskan"

"Huh!"

Walaupun menggerutu aku tetap membereskan semua pekerjaan Yunho, mengumpulkan kertas yang bertebaran membuatnya menjadi satu kemudian mematikan notebook. Aku kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja dekat tempat tidur Yunho.

Setelahnya aku membuka lemari pakaian Yunho, memeriksa pakaiannya apakah dia menaruhnya dengan rapi atau tidak.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi calon menantu eommamu?" Tanyaku penasaran sembari membereskan pakaian Yunho

"Kenapa?"

"Huh? Itu penting Yunho! Aku jadi bisa menilai apakah dia cocok untukmu atau tidak"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menilai dirimu sendiri"

"Hah?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan sebuah kemeja ada di tanganku dan menatap Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Kau bisa menilai dirimu sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu Jung Yunho?"

"Eomma ingin calon menantu"

"Lalu?"

"Kau"

Aku menatap Yunho dengan tidak mengerti sementara dia sudah masuk ke dalam selimut dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu Jung Yunho?"

"Kau calon menantu eomma"

"What?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu! Aku tidak mau berpura - pura"

"Aku tidak bilang berpura - pura"

"Hah? Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau sedang tidak berpacaran bukan?"

"Iya, tapi Yunho... Kita sahabat dan jangan bercanda masalah hati"

"Aku tidak bercanda"

"YAK!"

Aku melempar asal kemeja yang tadi aku pegang kemudian menghampiri Yunho yang sudah menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke dagu. Aku tidak peduli! Aku memukulnya dan membuatnya menatapku.

"Apa?"

"Kau yang apa!"

"Wae? Kau sedang tidak berpacaran bukan? Pacaran saja denganku"

"K-kau menyebalkan! Wa-walaupun kau benar serius, ak-aku berhak menolak!"

"Tolak saja"

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada eomma kau calon menantunya"

"Yak! Kenapa kau bilang begitu! Kapan kau melakukannya!"

"Tadi"

"Mwo?! Jung Yunho pabbooo!"

Aku memukuli Yunho karena kesal, memangnya dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku! Lagipula kami sahabat!

 **SRETTT!**

Yunho menghentikan pergerakanku dengan menahan kedua pergelangan tanganku di dadanya hingga wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Aku serius, aku akan mengatakannya sekali saja jadi dengarkan aku"

 **GLUP**

Yunho yang sudah memakai suara rendahnya itu kadang membuatku gugup apa lagi dia pasti berbicara serius setelah ini.

"Mulai sekarang kau kekasihku"

"Mana bi-"

"Bisa karena aku mencintaimu, sejak lama"

 **DEGH**

Mataku seakan larut dalam matanya, dadaku berdetak dengan cepat. Ini pernyataan cinta yang mendadak dan aku tidak tahu harus apa terlebih Yunho adalah sabahatku sendiri, sahabat yang mengenalku seutuhnya.

 **CUP**

Aku mendelik saat bibir Yunho menempel pada bibirku, dia menciumku! Dan membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Astaga! Ada apa denganku? Tidak ini...

"Ngghhh..."

Mulut sialan!

Kenapa sempat - sempatnya mendesah seperti tadi! Ta-tapi... Cara dia memperlakukan bibirku adalah yang terbaik! Bagaimana bibirnya mengusap bibirku dengan lembut dan mengulumnya dengan perlahan. Ah~ Aku... bolehkah aku menyukai sentuhannya?

 **SRETT**

Aku sekarang ada di bawah kungkungannya dengan dirinya yang masih menikmati bibirku, sahabatku yang meminta ah aniya... Dia tidak meminta, dia memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kau... Kim Jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho mulai sekarang"

Ah...

Tatapan seriusnya selalu membuatku terbius.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong lagi...

Flashback-nya udah ya...

Tinggal keseharian mereka

hahahahaha...

Silahkan di tunggu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 16 Mei 2018**


	6. Chapter 3

**Us**

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah gedung berlantai empat puluh. Saat masuk ke dalam sana aku di sapa oleh bagian keamanan dengan ramah karena dia tahu aku sering berkunjung kemari.

"Yunho ada di ruangannya?"

Aku bertanya pada resepsionis di depanku dan dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Ada, Yunho sshi dan Changmin sajangnim sedang meeting. Tadi Changmin sajangnim bilang Jaejoong sshi bisa menunggu di ruangannya"

"Ah... Begitu, terima kasih"

Aku tersenyum setelahnya, dia balas tersenyum dan aku meninggalkannya. Dia adalah Yoona, yeoja cantik itu memang ramah padaku. Senang sekali meminta resep masakan agar kekasihnya bisa bangga padanya.

Aku memasuki lift dan menekan angka tiga puluh tujuh, tempat dimana ruangan kekasihku berada.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka, aku langsung berjalan dan tatapan sinis aku dapatkan dari resepsionis yang ada di lantai itu. Ahra, yeoja yang iri karena aku adalah kekasih Yunho. Tanpa menyapanya aku berjalan saja menuju ruangan Changmin. Saat aku hampir menyentuh knop pintu, suara Ahra menggangguku.

"Changmin sajangnim tidak ada di tempat" Ucapnya dengan nada sinis

"Aku tahu kok, Yoona mengatakan aku bisa menunggu mereka di dalam ruangan ChangmiNNIE" Ucapku menekankan kata Changmin agar dia sadar Changmin selalu ada dipihakku

 **Ceklek**

"Lho hyung? Kenapa belum masuk ke ruangan sajangnim menyebalkan itu?"

Itu adalah suara sekretaris Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun namanya. Namja manis berambut ikal yang senang sekali berdebat dengan Changmin karena mereka tidak pernah sependapat. Tapi Changmin tidak membiarkan namja itu untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya walaupun Kyuhyun sudah memohon padanya. Hmmmm... Aneh~~

"Biasa ada yang mengganggu" Ucapku kemudian melirik sinis ke arah Ahra

"Oh... Tidak sadar posisi, pekerjaan seperti itu saja berharap menjadi kekasih Yunho hyung? mimpi"

Satu hal yang aku suka dari Kyuhyun adalah mulutnya yang suka berbicara pedas menyakitkan seperti seblak level tertinggi. Aku sih senang saja melihat Ahra yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pergi dari hadapan kami.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Makan siang, sudah hampir jam dua belas"

"Oke"

"Aku pergi dulu hyung"

"Ya"

Akhirnya setelah Kyuhyun pergi, aku memasuki ruangan Changmin. Kenapa ruangan Changmin? Karena ruangan kekasihku ada di dalam ruangan Changmin.

Changmin duduk di membelakangi jendela sedangkan Yunho duduk di pojok ruangan dekat pintu, dia paling tidak suka terkenal sinar matahari makanya memilih tempat itu. Ih... Seperti vampir ya? Si mager itu memang punya banyak sifay aneh kok.

Aku duduk di sofa yang ada tepat di tengah ruangan. Duduk di salah satu sofa panjang dan menaruh tempat makan yang aku bawa di meja tengah sembari menunggu kehadiran Yunho.

Dan tidak lama Yunho datang dengan seseorang yang tidak lain adalah bosnya, Changmin. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Lho? Jae hyung?" Changmin menatapku dengan bingung

"Changmin? Kenapa kemari?" Aku bertanya balik

"Ini kan ruanganku" Jawab Changmin

"Iya aku tahu, tapi Yunho bilang kau akan pergi dengan klienmu setelah meeting selesai"

Aku melirik ke arah Yunho yang sekarang sudah membuka kotak makan siang yang aku bawa dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Huh? Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu. Malah Yunho hyung yang bilang kau tidak datang kemari"

"Yun?"

"Yak! Yunho hyung! Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya agar Jae hyung tidak berbagi bekal penuh cinta itu denganku kan!"

"..."

Yunho tidak membalas Changmin, dia tetap melanjutkan makannya tanpa terganggu seakan Changmin tidak ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya?"

Tanpa dosa dan beban sedikit pun Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan terus memakan bekal makan siangnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Berbagilah denganku!"

"Tidak"

"Lalu aku makan siang dengan apa!"

 **CEKLEK**

"Yak! Kau berisik sekali, kalau mau makan kan tinggal beli!"

Itu suara Kyuhyun yang masuk dengan tampang garang nan kesalnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau membentak bosmu sendiri!"

"Bos _my ass!_ "

Dan...

Mereka pasti akan memulai adu argumen setelah itu. Pusing aku jika melihat kedua makhluk yang ada di depanku. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun suda berulang kali mengajukan pengunduran diri tapi Changmin tidak memperbolehkannya, merobek surat pengunduran diri Kyuhyun atau pun menyembunykan surat pengunduran diri itu. Tapi sekalu saja mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Yun, kasihan Changmin" Ucapku

"Biar"

"Yun..."

"Dia menyentuh pinggangmu kemarin"

Astaga...

Jadi karena itu...

Kemarin Changmin datang untuk menjenguk Yunho, aku yang sedang masak dikagetkan oleh Changmin yang menyentuh pinggangnya. Saat aku berniat memukulnya, sebuah boneka beruang mendarat pada wajah Changmin. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Yunho yang menatap garang pada Changmin yang telah menyentuh pinggangku.

Dia memang begitu posesif padaku, dia akan memperlihatkan kecemburuannya jika ada seseorang yang mendekatiku. Tapi aku suka, karena dengan begitu aku tahu jika dia sangat mencintaiku. Hehehehe...

 **CUP**

"Yu-yun!"

Aku terpekik kaget saat Yunho mengecup bibirku, heol!

"Vanilla"

Aku menyentuh bibirku, sebelum pergi kemari aku memang makan tiga cup es krim rasa vanilla kesukaanku.

"Ak-aku harus segera ke tempat kerja" Ucapku gugup

"Sebentar, aku antar" Yunho menyuapkan makanan kesukaannya itu ke dalam mulutnya, hanya tinggal beberapa suap lagi dia akan menghabiskan makan siangnya

"YAK! Kalau begitu biarkan aku keluar dari perusahaanmu yang menyebalkan ini pabbo!"

"Enak saja!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan!"

Oh...

Aku melupakan dua orang yang masih bertengkar itu, aku menatap malas pada kedua namja yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh itu.

"Berhentilah! Kalian makan siang bersama saja" Ucapku

"Dengannya? Tidak sudi" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku juga tidak mau!"

"Aku akan bilang pada Seunghyun hyung untuk memberikan kalian diskon. Bagaimana?"

"OKE"

Tuh kan...

Kalau masalah diskon Kyuhyun memang paling semangat sementara Changmin ingin makan banyak, enak tapi dengan harga yang murah. Bos macam apa sih yang makan menunggu diskon?

"Aku tidak mau semobil dengan mereka" Ucap Yunho

"Kenapa?" Aku menatapnya dengan bingung

"Berisik"

"Ah... Hmm... Oke?"

 **CUP**

"Vanilla-nya enak"

Namja-ku itu kembali mengecup bibirku dan meninggalkanku dan jantungku yang masih berdebar tidak karuan serta Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih beradu argumen. Tapi tidak lama aku melirik ke arah meja.

Astaga! Si _mager_ ini benar - benar!

Paling tidak dia kan bisa bereskan dulu bekas makan siangnya!

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fluff ya~~

Puasa...

Annyeong~~

Hmmm...

Harusnya chap ini update kemaren tapi ketikannya hilang, padahal udah di save. Tapi ya sudah lah, Cho ketik ulang walaupun agak berbeda ari ketikan yang pertama. Untuk Chap selanjutnya... Ditunggu ya~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 21 Mei 2018**


	7. Chapter 4

**Us**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

Libur di akhir pekan adalah hal yang jarang terjadi untukku karena aku seorang koki di salah satu restoran ternama di Seoul. Sedangkan Yunho, dia pegawai kantoran dan tentu saja liburnya di akhir pekan. Libur kami selalu saja bentrok dan kami tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Tapiii!

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untukku! Harusnya bukan hanya untukku tapi si mager itu juga. Karena hari ini aku dan Yunho akan pergi ke rumah Yunho, Jung eomma akan mengajakku berbelanja hari ini hahahahaha...

Yah...

Harap maklumnya, kami berdua memiliki kesamaan dalam hal menghabiskan uang. Oh tunggu, eommaku juga sangat suka berbelanja tapi karena saat ini dia sedang menemani appa ke kampung halamannya yang jauh itu akhirnya hanya aku dan Jung eomma yang akan pergi berbelanja.

Selain itu, aku juga senang berbelanja karena bisa melihat wajah kesusahan milik Yunho. Wajah merananya, meminta tolong agar aku berhenti berkeliling karena dia sudah lelah hahahaha... Rasakan kau Jung!

Aku pun bersiap, memakai sepatu andalanku saat berbelanja kemudian membuka pintu namun aku di kagetkan oleh Yunho yang juga hendak membuka pintu apartemenku.

"Tumben?" Ucapku reflek

"Joongie"

Tunggu...

Yunho berdiri di depanku adalah bukannya Yunho yang biasanya akan pergi ke rumah orangtuanya. Dia memakai kemeja dongker lengkap dengan dasi berwarna merah serta menenteng tas dan jasnya. Melihat dia memakai pakaian rapi seperti ini membuat perasaanku memburuk.

"Kau tidak berniat membatalkan janji bertemu orangtuamu hari ini, kan?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan sinis

"Klien minta bertemu" Jawabnya

"Dihari libur seperti ini? Mereka gila?"

"Kajja"

Dia memegang tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, dia kemudian membuatku mengikutinya namun aku menyentak tangannya dan menatapnya degan garang.

"Aku tidak akan pergi" Ucapku dengan nada datar

"Jae"

"Tidak mau! Kita sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak sebulan yang lalu Yun!"

"Ini penting"

"Sana urusi hal pentingmu itu!"

"Aku akan menyusulmu setelah selesai"

"Tidak mau"

"Jae"

"Tidak m-"

 **SRETT**

 **CUP**

Dia membuatku bersandar pada dinding dan menciumku dengan liar, mengulum bibir bawah dan atasku bergantian kemudian menghisapnya kencang sebelum melepaskannya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan meminta maaf dan tersenyum lembut, aku menghela nafas.

Kemudian aku menatapnya dengan lirih, dia tersenyum tipis dan mengecup bibirku lagi kemudian menggandeng tanganku dengan erat. Harusnya aku tidak kekanakkan seperti tadi, harusnya aku menelepon Changmin dan memarahinya karena sudah mengganggu hari libur kami berdua!

Yunho mengantarkanku ke depan rumahnya yang ada di Gangnam, dia tidak mengantarku ke depan rumahnya. Aku bahkan harus keluar mobil sendiri tapi sebelum keluar mobil dia memberikan salah satu kartunya, kartu debit.

Yunho memang tidak suka memakai kartu kredit, bisa dibilang dia tidak punya dan tidak ingin memiliki hutang. Lagipula kata Yunho, memakai kartu kredit itu bisa menimbulkan bunga dan bunga dari kartu kredit itu hukumnya riba, riba itu dosa, dosa masuk neraka dan tidak bisa masuk surga. Tidak masuk surga berarti tidak bisa naena sepuasanya di surga nanti. #Ups kenapa jadi melantur!

Jadi intinya adalag semua yang dibeli oleh Yunho adalah murni cash. (Cari imam hidup yang kayak gini dimana ya ? Tolong carikan satu buat Cho!).

Aku menekan bel rumah Yunho beberapa kali sebelum seseorang membuka pintu itu, seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan adik dari Yunho. Jung Jihye namanya, sifatnya iseng dan cerewet. Sangat berbeda dengan Yunho dan appanya.

"Oppaa~~ Mana beruang kutub itu?" Tanya Jihye

"Dia hanya mengantar, nanti menyusul karena ada meeting dadakan" Jawabku

"Selalu saja! Coba dia mau meneruskan perusahaan appa! Huh!"

Walaupun Yunho terlihat sederhana, dia termasuk keluarga yang kaya. Keluarganya memiliki perkebunan yang sangat luas di beberapa daerah Korea. Contohnya kebun apel di Gochang, Daegu. Juga perkebunan buah di Gwangju dan di Busan mereka memiliki penangkaran ikan.

Tapi Yunho menolak untuk meneruskan usaha karena dia ingin memulai semua dari nol dan sekarang yang mengurus semua usaha keluarga Jung adalah Jihye, yeoja cantik namun jomblo karena kesibukannya.

Jadi ingat bagaimana mudahnya Yunho meminta izin pada appanya saat dia bilang ingin menjadi pekerja kantoran. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Jung, awalnya aku dan Jung eomma takut ada pertumpahan darah keluarga Jung tapi mereka berdua hanya diam setelah Yunho mengutarakan keinginannya.

Sepuluh menit diam, mereka berdua saling tatap tanpa bicara sedikitpun dan kemudian Jung appa mengangguk. Yunho berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian membawaku pulang. Begitu saja. Jangan katakan mereka aneh karena baik Jung appa dan Yunho memiliki sifat pendiam yang sama.

"Jadi beruang itu tidak ikut?" Tanya Jung eomma

"Ne eomma"

"Dia bahkan tidak mampir hanya untuk memberikan salam! Lihat saja, eomma akan kuras seluruh tabungannya!"

Aku tertawa setelahnya, karena mau bagaimanapun Jung appa pasti memberikan kartu debitnya pada Jung eomma sehingga Jung eomma tidak akan memakai uang Yunho.

"Kau mau ikut Jihye yah?" Tanya Jung eomma

"Tidak bisa, aku harus bersiap dengan appa karena sore ini kami akan pergi ke Daegu untuk melihat pencangkokkan apel di sana" Jawab Jihye

"Huh?"

"Iya, ada seorang mahasiswa yang melakukan hybird buah apel dengan semangka"

"Ha?"

Aku terkadang tidak mengerti dengan keluarga Jung yang memiliki pemikirannya sendiri. Mereka memberikan banyak sekali beasiswa pada siswa berprestasi dan melakukan banyak percobaan terhadap buah - buah. Ah! Bukan hanya buah, satu tahun lalu bahkan ada yang mencoba untuk eksperimen kripik apel rasa rendang. Ah... Entahlah!

"Ayo Joongie baby" Ajak Jung eomma

"Oke"

Akhirnya setelah berpamitan dengan Jung appa dan Jihye, aku beranjak pergi dengan Jung eomma menuju salah satu departemen store terbesar di Seoul. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari tempat kerjaku, mungkin setelah lelah berbelanja aku bisa mengajak calon mama mertuaku ke sana hahahaha...

Aku menghabiskan waktu lebih dari emoat jam untuk berjalan kemanapun kami suka, membeli camilan sembari melihat - lihat pakaian yang kami inginkan, menggesek kartu debit pasangan kami sesuka hati kami. Biar saja Yunho marah nanti! Hahahahaha...

"Joongie, itu Yunho bukan?" Ucap Jung eomma kemudian dia kembali memilih pakaian dan pergi agak jauh dariku

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat Jung eomma menyebutkan nama kekasihku, di luar sana aku melihat Yunho, Changmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan bersama beberapa orang dan dua diantaranya adalah yeoja, bisa aku tebak mereka adalah klien Changmin.

"Yunho..." Panggilku dengan pelan, berharap dia bisa mendengarku walaupun kami terhalang pintu kaca

Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, namja-ku itu menoleh dan menatapku dengan pandangan datar. Aku tersenyum, dia berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang sepertinya memanggil Yunho berulang kali tapi tidak Yunho perdulikan karena Yunho kini berjalan masuk ke toko, ke arahku.

 **CUPPP!**

 **GREEPP!**

Aku membulatkan mataku saat Yunho mengecup bibirku kemudian memelukku, dia tidak melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku. dia menaruh kepalanya diantara leher dan pundakku dan tanggannya dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Seperti apa ya? Menyandarkan tubuh besarnya padaku, untuk au tidak jatuh. Dan akulah yang melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya agar dia tidak terjatuh. Dia kelelahan.

"Hyung!"

Itu suara Kyuhyun dan Changmin ikut berjalan juga ke arah kami, bagus! Aku bisa memarahinya sekarang!

"Yak! Kau membuat Yunho kelelahan!" Ucapku dengan nada sebal

"Ini kan mendadak hyung~" Jawab Changmin

"Ini _weekend_ , klienmu itu mengajak meeting atau kencan?" Sinisku saat melihat kedua yeoja yang berpakaian kurang bahan

"Mereka yang meminta"

"Kau tolaklah! Ini kan hari libur" Ucapku kesal

"Andai aku bisa hyung"

"Kau saja yang kegatelan, mau diajak meeting di hari libur" Kini Kyuhyun yang bersuara

"YAK! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?!" Ucap Changmin pada Kyuhyun

"Kenyataannya memang begitu!"

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, aku akan membawa Yunho pulang bersamaku, kalian sudah selesai, kan?" Putusku

"Ya, kami hanya akan mengantar para klien menuju parkiran tadi" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ya sudah sana"

"Huh, ya sudah. Ayo" Ucap Changmin pada Kyuhyun

"Aku ikut Jae hyung pulang" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Lah! Kau ikut mereka pulang juga?" Mata Changmin membola

"Iyalah!"

"Sekretaris macam apa yang meninggalkan bosnya sendirian!"

"Aku! Kau kan hanya tinggal mengantar mereka ke parkiran! Lagipula bukannya kau suka berlama - lama dengan para yeoja berpakaian kurang bahan itu?"

"Hmm... Kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu matamu!"

"Sudah ah, kau sana antarkan saja klienmu dan Kyuhyun akan ikut aku pulang" Putusku akhirnya

"Hyung!"

"Shim Changmin!"

"Aish! Kenapa aku jadi bos yang teraniyaya anak buahnya sendiri sih!" Gerutu Changmin lalu meninggalkan kami

"Sudah pergi Yun"

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kebelakang kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya, dia benar - benar terlihat lelah. Aku merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Makanya eomma bilang apa, kau urus pekerjaan appa saja" Jung eomma maju untuk mengatakan pendapatnya, mungkin dia sudah selesai memilih pakaian

"Jung ahjumma, annyeonghasseo" Sapa Kyuhyun dan Jung eomma balas menyapa

"Joongie baby sudah? Eomma sudah selesai"

"Oke eomma, aku juga sudah selesai" Ucapku melirik ke arah Yunho yang bersiap akan pergi tapi aku menahan tangannya dan dia menatapku dengan bingung "Bawa belanjaannya dulu Jung" Lanjutku

Dan aku tertawa terbahak bersama Jung eomma saat Yunho membulatkan matanya melihat beberapa karyawan toko membawa barang belanjaanku. Totalnya, hampir lima belas _paperbag_ yang besar. Selamat berjuang membawa _paperbag_ itu beruangku sayang...

Yunho merajuk,

Aku tahu itu... Dia ngambek, bukan karena aku menghabiskan banyak uangnya. Bukan... Tapi karena Jung eomma memintanya membawa _paperbag_ barang belanjaan kami. Jung eomma tidak mau para karyawan toko membantu kami membawa barang belanjaan itu, dia mau Yunho yang membawanya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saja saat akhirnya Yunho menurut tapi dengan wajah suram.

Setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke depan gedung apartemennya, kami mengantarkan Jung eomma pulang terlebih dahulu baru kami pulang. Selama perjalanan kami tidak saling bicara karena memang Yunho tidak mood untuk berbincang.

Aku bahkan harus membawa delapan paper bag belanjaanku karena beruang itu langsung keluar mobil dan meninggalkanku sendirian di parkiran. Hah... Beruang menyebalkan. Dia bahkan tidak menunggu untuk naik lift bersamanya! Ughh!

Satu jam aku habiskan untuk menata dan membereskan semua barang belanjaanku dan membersihkan tubuhku yang terasa lenget. Ada dua _paperbag_ yang aku pisahkan karena _paperbag_ itu berisi pakaian yang aku beli untuk Yunho. Mau ke apartemen Yunho, malas. Yang ada nanti tidak diperdulikan.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk duduk di ruang tengah sembari menonton drama kesukaanku setelah sebelumnya mengambil banyak camilan yang bisa aku temukan di dalam kulkasku.

 **CEKLEK**

Saat sedang asyiknya menonton aku mendengar suara pintu apartemenku terbuka, aku tahu yang membuka pintu itu pasti Yunho karena hanya dia yang tahu password apartemenku. Aku melirik ketika suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku. Dan benar saja, Yunho berdiri di ujung ruang tengahku memakai piyama hitam dan sandal rumah berbentuk kepala beruang kesukaannya.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **SRRETTT!**

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar saat Yunho berjalan ke arahku, mengambil semua camilan yang ada dipangkuanku, menaruhnya di meja dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuanku.

"Waeyo? Bukannya kau sedang merajuk eoh?" Godaku

Dia tidak membalas ucapanku tapi dia menarik kaos yang aku gunakan dan mencium bibirku, awalnya hanya mengecup tapi namjaku ini tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan kecupan, dia menghisap bibir bawahku, hmmm... Itu adalah bagian kesukaannya. Lalu mengusap tengkukku.

Ah...  
Aku selalu senang dengan sentuhan lembutnya ini...

 **Plopp**

Selesai menciumku, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perutku, melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggangku, membuat reader jomblo permanen yang sedang membaca ff ini baper tingkat maksimal. #upsss...  
(cho termasuk yg baper ? ﾟﾘﾭ?)

Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya, hal yang selalu dia suka saat membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuanku. Hingga tidak lama aku mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulutnya. Senyumku mengembang melihat seberapa polos wajah Yunho saat ini.

"Saranghae... Selamat tidur... Yunie..."

 **CUP**

Tidak lupa sebuah kecupan aku daratkan pada puncak kepalanya, yah... Sepertinya malam ini dia harus tidur di sofa karena tidak mungkin aku mengangkatnya ke dalam kamar, kan?

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeeongg~~~

Cho disini untuk update si mager satu ini. Jangan bosen baca ff Cho yang ini ya?

Chuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 28 Mei 2018**


	8. Chapter 5

**Us**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba -tiba saja kebun bunga lili di depanku menghilang kemudian berubah menjadi gelap, sangat gelap. Nafasku terasa sesak, pergerakanku pun terasa terbatas.

"Hah..."

Aku membuka mataku, mimpi barusan membuatku terbangun apa lagi sekarang tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Aku menoleh ke bawah, sepasang lengan melingkar erat pada pinggangku. Aku mengusapnya karena aku tahu siapa yang memelukku, Yunho. Beruang kesayanganku.

"Yun... Sesak"

"..."

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia malah makin menyelusupkan wajahnya pada tengkukku, menciumi tengkukku berulang kali.

"Yun~"

"..."

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Dan sebuah anggukkan aku dapatkan sebagai jawabannya. Aku tersenyum, ini sudah sembilan tahun tapi Yunho masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang mengerikan yang hampir menghilangkan nyawaku.

"Lepas Yun"

"Andwe..." Suara beruangku itu terdengar sangat lirih

"Aku ingin memelukmu"

Akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, aku mengambil tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas pipiku.

"Aku nyata, kan?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Itu masa lalu Yun, aku ada... Aku hidup untukmu"

Yunho menatap mataku, memandangiku seakan aku akan hilang jika dia berkedip. Aku merasakan usapan lembut pada pipiku dan aku tersenyum. Perlahan aku usap punggungnya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik - baik saja jadi tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan lagi.

Butuh waktu setengah jam sampai Yunho bisa kembali tidur dan kali ini aku ada dalam dekapan hangatnya. Kejadian itu... Kenapa masih membekas dalam otak Yunho, beruangku yang malang...

Kejadian itu terjadi sembilan tahun yang lalu saat kami masih berusia lima belas tahun. aku dan Yunho memang bersahabat sejak kecil. Kemana - mana selalu berdua dan saat itu aku pergi setelah bertengkar dengan Yunho karena aku ingin makan tteokbokki sedangkan Yunho menyuruhku untuk pulang.

Aku berlari tanpa memperdulikan Yunho yang terus mengejar dan memanggil namaku. Sampai aku tidak melihat lampu merah di depanku dan sebuah mobil menabrakku dengan keras, menghantam kepalaku hingga terbentur kencang di aspal.

Yang aku tahu, aku mengalami koma. Dua minggu. Dan saat aku terbangun, ada Yunho yang tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada pinggir tempat tidurku. Dan itu kali kedua aku melihatnya menangis saat mata kami bertatapan. Sejak saat itu dia protektif padaku, sangat. Bahkan untuk memiliki kekasih saja dia akan menilai apakah orang itu cocok untukku atau tidak. Sekarang malah kami berakhir berpacaran.

Sisi lemah Yunho yang satu ini adalah salah satu kelemahanku juga, mana sanggup aku meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku begitu dalam?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya aku menyiapkan makan, hanya krim sup tapi buatan tanganku karena Yunho tidak terlalu suka makanan beli atau cepat saji.

"Tidak enak"

"Huh?"

Aku yang sedang mencuci buah tentu saja menghentikan pekerjaanku dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Apa katanya? Tidak enak?

Heol...

Selama ini aku selalu tahu selera Yunho dalam hal makanan, dan dia berkata tidak enak?

Aku menghampiri meja makan dan duduk berhadapan dengannya, menarik mangkuk krim sup itu dan mencicipinya sesendok.

"Rasanya pas, kau salah? Atau kau sakit lagi?"

Aku yang seorang chef tentu tidak terima makananku yang enak itu dibilang tidak enak! Aku itu tahu persis seberapa banyak bumbu yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam sup! Belum lagi aku selalu menambahkan cinta dan kasih sayang pada masakan yang aku buat untuk Yunho!

Sekarang kekasihku sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa masakanku tidak rasanya tidak enak, perasaanku sakit - sakit nyelekit gimana gitu~~

Yunho menarik lagi mangkuk krim supnya dan menatapku dengan datar, tangannya meraih sendok dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan matanya tidak lepas memandangiku.

"Ini baru enak! Rasanya indah" Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum lebar, senyum yang selalu membuatku luluh dan jantungku berdebar kencang karena melihatnya

Tuhan...

Harus aku apakan mager tukang modus ini!

Tentu saja aku tahu maksudnya! Dia ingin aku menemaninya makan tapi... Caranya tidak harus membuat pipiku merona dihari yang masih sangat pagi ini bukan?!

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuhhuuu~~~  
Cho update tapi jangan banyak - banyak... Nanti pada minta tambah~~

See u next chap?

Chhuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 29 Mei 2018**


	9. Chapter 6

**Us**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Nungguin ya?

Atau Gak?

hmmm...

Update tidakk...  
Update tidak yaaaaa...  
#plaakkkk!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu tahu dan tidak pernah mau mengajak Yunho pergi ke festival karena dia selalu menolak ajakanku. Bukan apa - apa, selain malas gerak, Yunho tidak suka berdesakkan dengan banyak orang. Dia lebih suka berada di rumah dengan tubuh terbaring indah di atas tempat tidur.

Pergi sendiri?

Yunho mana mengizinkannya!

Akhir - akhirnya aku hanya akan berdiri di balkon apartemen dan menatap pemandangan kota karena sebentar lagi festival kembang api akan dimulai dan aku tidak mau kelewatan melihat kembang api yang menjadi kesukaanku itu.

 **GREPP**

Aku tersenyum dan sedikit melirik ke belakang, Yunho memelukku dari belakang, menaruh dagunya pada pundakku dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ingin menikmati pemandangan langit dengan kembang api bersama.

Dan tidak lama kembang api mulai naik ke atas dan meledak dengan indahnya di langit. membuatku tersenyum karena aku menyukainya.

"Indah"

"Hum"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat Yunho malah menatapku.

"Yang indah itu kembang apinya Yun" Ucapku

"Indah" Ucapnya sembari menatapku dan aku tersenyum

"Namaku Jaejoong bukan Indah"

Yunho tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar humor recehku, kami akhirnya menikmati acara kembang api itu dengan Yunho yang memeluk erat diriku dari belakang.

Setengah jam kemudian kembang api mulai menghilang, acaranya sudah selesai namun Yunho masih memelukku, tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah selesai Yun..."

Dan sebuah gelengan aku dapatkan sebagai jawabannya, mungkin dia memang sedang ingin memelukku jadi aku biarkan saja dia memelukku seperti ini. Tapi setelah lima menit kemudian dia tidak juga melepaskanku, kalau boleh jujur aku sudah mulai pegal.

"Yun... Sudah?"

Kembali, sebuah gelengan aku dapatkan sebagai jawabannya. Astaga... Yunho ini sedang apa sh sebenarnya? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan mendapati mata Yunho yang terpejam, seakan menikmati apa yang sedang dia lakukan dan aku tidak mungkin mengganggunya saat ini, bukan?

Tapi aku juga semakin pegal setelah lima menit kemudian dia tidak juga beranjak dari acara memelukku dari belakang.

"Yun~ Pegal" Keluhku kemudian menolehkan kepalaku

 **SRETT**

OMO!

Hidung kami berdua bersentuhan dan perlahan mata Yunho terbuka, aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali saat melihat bagaimana tampannya kekasihku dari jarak sedekat ini. Yunho menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidungku berulang kali. (Tuhan... Kenapa Cho harus ngetik adegan ini T^T)

 **BLUSH**

Ah!

Rasanya wajahku terasa panas karena kelakuannya ini, astaga! Kipas mana kipaaaasssss!

 **CUP**

Dan berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibirku, aku tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhku dan melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggang Yunho.

"Aigo... Beruangku ini sedang ingin bermanja eoh?"

 **CUP**

Aku balas mengecup bibirnya dan tersenyum lebar, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecupku. Aku tertawa dan balas mengecup bibirnya.

Malam ini sepertinya, kami akan ber- _cuddling_ sepuas kami karena kami tidak mau menghentikan acara _mari-saling-mengecup_ yang sedang kami lakukan.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ga boleh baper

Ga boleh baper

Ga boleh baper

Laper boleh~~~

Ihhh gaje!

Masih mau?

See u next chap ya?

Chuuuuu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kamis, 31 Mei 2018**


	10. Chapter 7

**Us**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading..

Btw... Sebelumnya...

Cuss yuw kita gathering YunJae 11th aniv~~

Lokasinya di KCC Sudirman tanggal 1 Sept 2018!

Untuk lebih lanjutnya kalian bisa mampir ke wattpad-nya Cho : Shimjaecho, okee?

#eaaaa~~~

Selain ituuuhhh~~  
Lomba bikin ff YunJae masih bisa lhooo sampe tgl 24 agustus batas pengumpulannya~~

Dan hadiahnya...  
Bikin ngiler~~ 

Buat yg mau nanya tentang 2 event di atas bisa nanya sama Cho...  
Cho harap kalian bisa berpartisipasi acara ini!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** **Drrttt...****

 ** **Drrttttt...****

Aku merasakan getaran dari dalam kantong celana sakuku saat sedang mengawasi koki - koki memasak makanan untuk para pelanggan. Sebagai kepala koki salah satu tugasku memang mengawasi para koki junior saat memasak untuk para pelanggan.

 ** **Drrrtttt...****

 ** **Drrtttt...****

Dan kembali aku merasakan getaran itu dari dalam sakuku. Aku menoleh ke jam dinding, pukul sembilan malam. Aku mengira - ira siapa yang mengirimiku pesan. Eomma? Kami baru berteleponan tadi pagi kok. Jung eomma? Aku mengiriminya pesan tadi siang. Kyuhyun? Changmin? Tidak mungkin...

Yunho?

Ah... Namja mager itu mana pernah mengirimiku pesan terlebih dahulu? Bahkan jika sangat penting dia tidak akan memberitahukannya padaku. Astaga...

Akhirnya aku mengambil ponselku karena aku merasa sangat penasaran dengan si pengirim pesan.

"Beruang?"

Aku mengeryitkan keningku saat mendapati nama beruang kesayanganku pada layar ponselku. Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali?

.

.

' _From : Yunie Bear_

 _Boo'_

 _._

 _._

 _'From : Yunie Bear_

 _Aku tdk menemukannya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _'From : Yunie Bear_

 _Dmn Gomi?'_

 _._

 _._

Ah...

Satu hal yang harusnya aku ingat, dia memang tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan sepenting apapun itu kecuali menanyakan Gomi. Ingin rasanya aku membenturkan kepala Yunho ke dinding dengan kencang.

.

.

' _To : Yunie Bear_

 _Di laundry'_

 _._

 _._

 _'From : Yunie Bear_

 _Ambil'_

 _._

 _._

 _'To : Yunie Bear_

 _Iya, pulang kerja nanti aku ambil'_

 _._

 _._

 _'From : Yunie Bear_

 _Skrng'_

 _._

 _._

Azzzzz...

Beruang ini benar - benar keterlaluan!

.

.

' _To : Yunie Bear_

 _Kau kan bisa ambil sendiri beruang!'_

 _._

 _._

 _' From : Yunie Bear_

 _Malas'_

 _._

 _._

Grrrrrrr!

.

.

' _To : Yunie Bear_

 _Bodo amat!'_

 _._

 _._

Sudahlah, aku lelah menghadapi beruang satu ini kalau sedang dalam mode memerintah. Akhirnya aku mematikan ponselku dan fokus terhadap pekerjaanku.

"Hyuuuunggg~~~"

"Lho Suie?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat mendapati seseorang bertubuh gempal memelukku dari samping. Dia adalah Junsu, salah satu chef senior sama sepertiku merangkap sebagai sahabatku. Aku sebenarnya menggantikan dia yang sedang ada acara keluarga makanya lembur di restoran tapi aku kaget dia datang ke restoran.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bagaimana acaranya?"

"Aku minta acaranya dimajukan agar tetap bisa bekerja, entalah perasaanku tidak enak saat meninggalkan pekerjaan terlalu lama"

"Eiii... Bukan masalah untukku Suie ah"

"Tapi masalah untukku. Sana pulang"

"kau mengusirku setelah aku menggantikanmu setengah hari ini"

"Hahahahaha... Maafkan aku, sisanya biar aku yang bereskan"

"Bagaimana acaranya?"

"Huh? Lancar"

"Lalu akhirnya?"

"Yah... Biarkan orangtua kami yang menentukan tanggal pernikahannya hyung. Aku ikut saja"

Aku terdiam menatap Junsu, dia dan kekasihnya memutuskan akan menikah dan kemungkinan di tahun ini. Iri? Pasti... Tapi aku dan Yunho baru berpacaran dua tahun dan belum ada niat ke jenjang pernikahan (sepertinya).

"Sudahlah hyung, mereka berniat menikahkan kami karena kelakuan mesum namja Park itu. Jangan iri"

"Ka-kau bisa membaca isi pikiranku"

"Hyung melamun sih... Ah... Besok Chunnie ingin dibuatkan pasta sauce _genovese_. Hyung ada rekomendasi?"

"Huh? Mengidam?"

"Hyung seperti tidak tahu dia saja, sebulan sekali penyakit ' _mengidam_ 'nya itu pasti datang, kan..."

"Aku lupa kalau dia seme hahahahaha... Seafood saja sepertinya enak?"

"Hmm... Boleh juga"

 _Drrtt... Drttttt..._

 _Drrttt..._

Saat masih asyik mengobrol ponselku bergetar, aku mengambilnya dan memperhatikan layar ponselku. Gemas!

"Angkat saja hyung, siapa tahu beruangmu itu sangat merindukanmu" Goda Junsu

"Rindu _my ass_!"

 ** **PIK****

"Ne" Ucapku dengan nada malas

"Mana?'

"Apa?"

"Gomi"

"Aku masih bekerja Jung"

"Aku mau Gomi"

"Kalau kau mau boneka beruang kesayanganmu, sana ambil sendiri!"

 ** **PIK****

Aku memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak dan ini Junsu terbahak melihat ekspresi kesalku.

"Gomi sedang di laundry?" Tanya Junsu

"Ya..."

"Ya sudah sana, hyung pulanglah. Jangan biarkan beruang itu menunggu lama anaknya"

"Dia itu menyebalkan!"

"Hahahahaha"

Pada akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pulang saja, bekerja dengan rasa marah tidak baik. Takutnya aku malah tidak profesional. Setelah berpamitan dengan Junsu dan karyawan lain, aku segera berjalan ke arah halte bus.

Perlu kalian ketahui, aku lebih suka naik bus untuk ke tempat kerja karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sepuluh menit jika menggunakan bus dan turunnya di halte dekat apartemen. Dalam bus tidak hentinya aku menggerutu kesal karena sikap beruang itu! Padahal tempat laundry itu hanya berada di lantai dasar apartemen tempat kami tinggal!

"Terima kasih"

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku pada ahjumma pemilik laundry, dia tersenyum ramah dan aku meninggalkan tempat laundry membawa plastik berisikan boneka beruang kesayangan Yunho. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Kesayangan Yunho.

Padahal Yunho membeli ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukku tiga tahun yang lalu tapi malah dia yang tidak bisa melepaskan boneka ini. Huh... Kadang aku cemburu dengan boneka beruang menyebalkan ini.

 ** **CEKLEK****

Saat masuk ke dalam apartemen, lampu ruang tengah mati, tandanya Yunho pasti ada di dalam kamarku. Aku berjalan menuju kamar dan membuka pintunya, bisa aku lihat Yunho dengan segala kertas pekerjaannya yang menyebalkan dan dua buah laptop ada di atas tempat tidurku. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat aku menghela nafasku dengan kasar. Kesal!

"Gomi"

Lihat saja! Bertanya padaku apa aku lelah saja tidak! Paling tidak, sambutlah aku dengan sebuah senyuman walaupun tipis juga tidak apa - apa!

 ** **Sreettt...****

 ** **Bruughh****

Aku melepaskan plastik bungkus Gomi dan melemparkan boneka mentebalkan itu tepat ke wajahnya. _Strike_! Kepala Yunho sedikit terhuyung menerima Gomi dan aku tersenyum sinis, rasakan!

Tapi setelahnya dia memeluk Gomi dan kembali menatap layar laptop-nya, aihh... Kenapa aku memiliki kekasih sepertinya sihhhhhhh!

Ku putuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalku. Mandi di bawah kucuran air membuat pikiranku sedikit tenang. Lima belas menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaianku, mengambil piyama dan memakainya di sana. Tenang saja, beruang itu sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya pasti tidak akan menerkamku hohohohoho~~

Setelahnya aku putuskan untuk beranjak keluar kamar untuk membuat makan malam karena perutku merongrong minta makan.

"Mau kemana?" Suara menyebalkan itu menahanku yang sedang memegang knop pintu

"Makan"

 ** **CEKLEK****

 ** **BRAKK!****

Kesal!

Aku mengaduk masakanku dengan penuh dendam, berpikiran bahwa yang aku aduk adalah isi kepala Yunho dan berharap setelah diaduk dia akan berubah jadi lebih baik.

 ** **GREPP!****

"Lepas, aku sedang tidak mood denganmu" Ucapku datar

"..."

"Peluk saja Gomi-mu" Ledekku

"Sudah ada kau"

"Huh?"

"Sudah malam dan kau belum pulang, satu - satunya cara membuatmu pulang adalah dengan membuatmu kesal"

"Huh?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, jadi semua ini adalah rencananya? Rencana membuatku pulang? Memang sudah jam berapa?

Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang aku letakkan di area dapur, setengah dua belas malam. Huh? Selama apa aku bekerja?

"Kau tahu, kan... Aku tidak pernah suka kau pulang terlalu larut?"

"Itu karena aku menggantikan Suie"

"Apapun alasanmu, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu pulang larut"

"Kau kan bisa menjemputku!"

"Malas"

"YAK!"

Aku mencubit lengannya yang melingkari pinggangku dengan erat sampai dia meringis. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia mengecup leherku, bagian favoritnya jika dia ingin meninggalkan tanda. #Ups...

Aku menghela nafas, harusnya aku memaklumi aturan Yunho yang satu itu. Karena dulu saat aku pulang lewat tengah malam tanpa Yunho, aku digoda oom - oom mesum dan dibawa lorong kosong, untung saat itu ada polisi yang sedang berkeliling sehingga aku aman tapi aku dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan.

Dan Yunho datang ke kantor polisi dengan wajah khawatirnya, menatapku tajam dan memberikan aturan tidak ada pulang setelah tengah malam padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu"

OMO!  
Apa ini?

"Kau bilang apa Yun? Apa? Apaaaa?"

Kata cinta sangat jarang terdengar dari mulut Yunho untukku tapi aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku dan saat - saat seperti ini adalah hal yang jarang terjadi!

"Katakan lagi Yun! Katakan lagi!"

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya berbinar, tangan Yunho tetap melingkar pada pinggangku walaupun tidak seerat tadi. Aku seketika melupakan emosi, kesal, marahku padanya dalam seketika karena dua kata keramatnya itu. Tapi senyumku memudar karena Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yuuunnn~~~ Jahat! Katakan lagiiI~~~" Aku mulai merengek

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"HUH! Kau menyebalkan, sudah aku pulang cepat untuk mengambil Gomi, kau tidak ada menyambutku! Tersenyum untukku saja tidak! Mengulangi yang tadi saja tidak mau! Lepas!" Ucapku merajuk

"..."

"Lep-"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku karena Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, menyisakan beberapa senti jarak kami. aku menengguk ludahku dengan susah payah apalagi saat dia tersenyum tipis dan siap mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Boo..."

Astaga!

Dia memanggilku dengan nama kesayangannya untukku!

"Hmmm..."

"Y-ya?" Ucapku sangat gugup

"Sepertinya..."

"Ya?"

"Masakanmu hangus?"

"MWO?!

Aku segera mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga dan melihat ke arah penggorenganku. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa tidak mencium bau hangus ini! HAH!

"YAK! Makan malamku! Makananku! Kau menyebalkan Yun!" Pekikku tanpa menatapnya, yang aku tahu aku harus menyelamatkan masakanku sampai...

 ** **SRETTT****

 ** **CUP****

Dia menarik daguku dan mencium bibirku, mengulum bibir bawahku sebentar kemudian melepaskannya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tajam setelahnya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Joongie"

 ** **BLUSH****

Hilang lagi rasa kesalku padanya, mungkin... Hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana cara membuatku berhenti emosi dan menenangkan hatiku. Dan saat ini kakiku terasa lemas dan rasanya seperti jelly karena tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar saat dia menatapku seperti ini.

.

.

.

 ** **~ TBC ~****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

Panjang nih...

Maaf ya weekend ga update karena Cho sibuk nulis ff yang laen supaya kalian gak terlalu karata nunggunya, terlebih datanya Cho ilang lagi

Udah gitu Cho mau update kemaren malah ketiduran.

Hahahahaha... Astagaaaaaaa~~

Baca ff ini ga boleh baper

Laper boleh

#ups

Hmmm...

Lanjut?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** **Rabu, 6 Juni 2018****


	11. Chapter 8

**Us**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini seorang Jung Yunho merasa tidak tenang, sudah tiga hari dia ditinggal sang kekasih dan mencoba menghubunginya walaupun dibalas singkat oleh sang kekasih. Salah satu alasannya karena sinyal yang buruk mengakibatkan komunikasi mereka tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

Memang kemana Jaejoong?

Pulang kampung karena sang appa sakit dan ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong, inginnya Yunho ikut tapi... Karena Changmin membutuhkannya untuk presentasi dengan pihak luar negeri yaitu Jepang dan Amerika sehingga Yunho tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut kekasihnya.

Jaejoong juga melarangnya ikut kali ini dengan alasan pekerjaannya sangat penting dan akan mempengaruhi perusahaan Changmin ke depannya. Sehingga dengan amat tidak rela Yunho mengizinkannya pergi.

Ddrrtttt...

Yunho segera mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja, dia tersenyum melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan padanya.

 _'From : Boo_

 _Pagi? Kau tidak salah, ini sudah pukul sebelas Jung. Jangan bilang kau kesiangan hari ini'_

Ini yang dia benci, dia mengirimkan pesan pada Jaejoong tadi pagi sebelum jam enam dan pesannya baru sampai pukul sebelas pada Jaejoong? Astaga...

Selama ini dia memang tidak suka mengirimkan pesan karena menurutnya buang - buang waktu terlebih kekasihnya ada di lingkungan yang sama dengannya. Kalau penting, Jaejoong pasti meneleponnya. Kalau dia yang ada perlu? Langsung saja ke apartemen Jaejoong. Simple, kan?

Tapi...

Karena Jaejoong ada di kampung halaman dan Yunho tidak terbiasa jauh dari Jaejoong sejak mereka sekolah makanya dia gelisah, tidak nyaman dan galau.

Si mager galau?

Yeah...

Changmin sampai tertawa geli melihat kelakuan asistennya itu, dia membiarkannya saja karena Yunho yang seperti ini sangat jarang dia lihat.

"Hyung... Meeting mulai pukul berapa?" Tanya Changmin

"Jam satu" Jawab Yunho tanpa menatap Changmin, dia memandangi ponselnya

"Kyuhyun ikut, kan?"

"Hum"

"Oke, kau sudah siapkan bahannya dengan baik, kan?"

"Ya"

"Panggil dia kemari hyung"

"Kau akan punya telepon di depanmu"

"Kau kan asistenku"

Kadang Yunho benci menyadari bahwa Changmin adalah atasannya di kantor, bocah yang merupakan hoobae-nya saat kuliah dulu itu sangat pintar dan Yunho ingin banyak belajar darinya tapi kenyataannya namja itu hanya menyukai kebebasan dan malah menyuruhnya macam - macam.

Pintar sih memang...

Pintar memanfaatkan orang lain.

CEKLEK

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada malas

"Persiapan meeting bagaimana"

"Bagus"

"Kita makan siang saja diluar setelahnya langsung ke tempat meeting"

"Oke" Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian hendak beranjak namun Changmin menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun

"Kau benar - benar cuek sekali pada atasanmu"

"Tidak suka? Cari saja yang baru"

CEKLEK

"Astaga... Dosa apa aku punya dua asisten seperti mereka" Gumam Changmin, dia nelangsa tapi sedikitnya dia senang karena dua asistennya itu adalah mahasiswa terbaik di universitasnya dulu, setelah dia tentu saja hahahahaha...

Yunho tidak suka!

Tidak pernah suka Jaejoong jauh darinya, tidak terlihat dimatanya!

Usai meeting yang melelahkan untuknya itu dia pulang dan sampai apartemen saat jam menujukkan pukul sembilan malam. Perutnya lapar, bukannya dia tidak mau ikut makan malam bersama Changmin dan yang lain. Dia hanya ingin pulang, dan tidur. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa melewati lagi satu harinya tanpa Jaejoong dengan cepat.

 **CEKLEK**

"Hah..."

Yunho menghela nafas saat melihat lampu apartemennya menyala, dia bahkan lupa mematikan lampu apartemennya tadi pagi. Dia sangat membutuhkan Jaejoong.

" Baru pulang Yun? Sana mandi, aku sedang membuat makan malam"

" Hum"

Yunho berjalan ke arah kamarnya, kenapa suara Jaejoong begitu nyata barusan?

DEGH

Yunho yang sudah memegang knop pintu kamarnya berhenti bergerak, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan seseorang dekat dapur tengah menatapnya dengan bingun, seorang namja yang dia rindukan kini tengah memegang spatula.

" Yun?"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **CUP**

"Mhhmm!"

Namja yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat Yunho berjalan cepat ke arahnya kemudian menarik tengkuknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sedangkan Yunho tidak memperdulikan pekikan Jaejoong dan terus menahan tenguk Jaejoong agar tidak menjauh darinya.

"Yunh!"

Dengan kekuatannya akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil mendorong dada Yunho hingga namja itu terdorong ke belakang.

"Yak! Aku juga butuh nafas tahu!"

"..."

"Kau kenapa sih?! Seperti tidak pernah bertemu setahun saja! Sana mandi! Aku sedang memasak! Awas saja masakanku hangus, itu semua karena kau!" Jaejoong berucap dengan nada marahnya kemudian meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam begitu saja

Yunho menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang tentu saja terelewatkan oleh Jaejong. Yunho akhirnya pergi dari sana untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Lima belas menit kemudian Yunho keluar kamar menggunakan piyama berwarna hitamnya.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur, menatap punggung Jaejoong sedang si empunya masih memasak. Kegiatan yang Yunho sukai lainnya adalah menatap punggung Jaejoong yang sedang memasak karena membuatnya merasa tenang.

"OMO! Yak! Kau mengagetkanku"

Tentu saja Jaejoong kaget karena saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, sang kekasih tiba – tiba duduk manis di ruang makan. Tidak terdengar langkah kakinya pula!

Jaejoong menaruh hasil masakannya di atas meja makan, dia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk untuk Yunho.

"Makanlah"

"Pulang kapan?"

"Sore tadi, appa sudah baikan dan aku rasa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Seoul terlalu lama. Takut kau ditemukan meninggal karena tidak ada yang mengurus"

Ingin rasanya Yunho mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong karena ucapannya tapi... Sabar...

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu selama aku pergi ke Chungnam?"

"Baik"

"Iya sih... Kau terlihat baik – baik saja tanpaku"

"Yah... Aku sudah tidak bergantung lagi untukmu. Baguskan?"

"Tidak, itu tidak bagus" Ucap Jaejoong menatap serius kea rah Yunho

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus terus bergantung padaku, kau harus menyusahkanku karena itu caramu mencintaiku" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lebar

Ah~

Meleleh hati Yunho setelah mendengar ucapan manis Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa jadi Jaejoong yang menggombal ya? Akh! Biarkan saja, yang penting Yunho menyukai momen ini. Dan Yunho semakin sadar jika dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong dan tidak bisa jauh darinya karena Jaejoong adalah rumahnya, tempatnya kembali.

"Jaejoong ah..." Panggil Yunho setelah menelan makanannya

"Ya?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho degan senyum manisnya

"Besok ayo kita bersepeda"

Dan senyum Jaejoong luntur setelahnya, dia suka bersepeda tapi jika dengan Yunho? Bencana!

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

hahahaha...

jangan minta nambah ya?

BTW,

FF nya udah mau udahan di chap 10, ottokeeehhhh~~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 20 Juni 2018**


	12. Chapter 9

**Us**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong~"

"Nhhggghhh"

"Cepatt~"

"Mhhmm... Aakhhh"

"Yak! Ayoooooo!"

"Hah... barisik Yunho"

"Lebih cepat!"

 **CKIITTTT**

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang di depan!"

Jaejoong menghentikan sepeda yang dikendarainya dan menoleh ke belakang dengan sadis. Inilah yang dia tidak suka saat bersepeda dengan Yunho.

Yunho itu malas bergerak dan kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Yunho saat dia ingin bersepeda? Tentu sana menyuruh Jaejoong yang mengayuh di depan sedangkan Yunho duduk manis di belakang. Kalian tahu Yunho itu berat? (bagi Jaejoong dan Cho). Dia bahkan tidak mau turun saat tanjakan dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Menyebalkan, bukan?!

"Hah... Hah..."

Saat sampai di kawasan sungai Han tentu saja Jaejoong langsung mencari penjual minuman, dia kehausan. Jadi setelah melihat sebuah toko dia meninggalkan sepeda beserta Yunho dan berjalan dengan kesal ke dalam toko.

Tadinya Jaejoong sudah menolak untuk bersepeda tapi Yunho terus saja menterornya dengan giat dan tidak melepaskannya barang sedikitpun sehingga akhirnya Jaejoong mengiyakan keinginan menyebalkan Yunho itu.

"Semuanya dua ribu won"

"Ini"

Seseorang mengulurkan uang dan Jaejoong tahu betul siapa orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya yang mager itu. Setelah membeli air mineral mereka duduk sebuah bangku pinggir sungai Han, menikmati suasana pagi, terlalu pagi untuk sampai sini karena mereka mulai bersepeda pukul setengah lima pagi dan sampai di sungai han pukul setengah enam.

"Makan"

"Sebentar"

Setelah selesai beristirahat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kedai bubur abalon kesukaan Yunho yang ada di sekitar sana, mereka disambut oleh sang pedagang dengan gembira.

"Kau yang bawa lagi Jaejoong ah?" Tanya sang penjual

"Iya ahjusshi, mana mungkin beruang hibernasi ini mau bergerak" Sinis Jaejoong kemudian melirik Yunho yang duduk berhadapan dengannya

"Ya... Mungkin saja kan?"

"Tidak mungkin, satu kayuhan saja dia akan pingsan" Ejek Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan tajam

"..."

"Apa? Itu mungkin saja terjadi untuk orang sepertimu kan" Goda Jaejoong

Dan Yunho tidak menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong, dia hanya bergerak untuk memakan buburnya itu. Jaejoong pun begitu, setelah ditinggal oleh sang penjual dia pun mulai memakan buburnya itu.

Usai makan, Jaejoong harus pulang karena dia akan bekerja shift siang sehingga dia menarik paksa Yunho yang baru saja menghabiskan mangkuk kedua bubur abalon kesukaannya itu.

"Tunggu"

Saat jaejoong hendak menaiki sepeda Yunho menghentikan pergerakkannya dengan menyentuh lengan Jaejoong .

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Aku di depan"

"Oh, oke... Tunggu! APA?!"

"Kau tidak tuli bukan?"

Yunho menggeser tubuh jaejoong dan hendak naik ke atas sepeda namun kali ini jaejoong menahannya.

"Yakin?"

 **GREPP**

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium pelipis Jaejoong, kemudian berbisik dengan nada rendahnya hingga membuat Jaejoong bergedik.

"Tentu aku kuat, kau tahu seberapa kuat aku di atas ranjang saat bersamamu, bukan?"

Setelahnya Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membatu untuk naik ke atas sepedanya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Ayo"

"A-ah iya"

Sial!

Jaejoong _turn on_ hanya karena mendengar suara rendah milik Yunho barusan.

"Tunggu"

Yunho kembali menahan lengan Jaejoong dan membuat jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong

 **SREETT**

 **Cupp!**

Bola mata jaejoong membulat saat Yunho menarik tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan intens, mengabaikan jika mereka tengah berada di area public bahkan istri sang penjual bubur abalon memekik senang melihatnya. Begitu juga beberapa namja yang tadi menatap minat pada Jaejoong.

Yunho sudah tahu beberapa namja menatap minat pada Jaejoong dan dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengharapkan Jaejoong lebih jauh. Enak saja!

"Sebelum berangkat, _double_ ya" Bisik Yunho dengan sensual dan tentu Jaejoong tahu arti dari perkataan Yunho barusan

Dan sialnya kata – kata Yunho barusan membuatnya merona dan miliknya makin tegang. Dengan segera di naik ke belakang dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Cepat jalan, aku malu pabbo!" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah menempel pada punggung Yunho

Yunho kembali tersenyum kali ini dia layangkan pada penjual bubur dan istrinya, kemudian mengayun sepeda dengan santai. Ingat ya... Yunho bukannya tidak sanggup tapi hanya malas gerak. Dan yah... Tidak apa – apa sesekai membonceng Jaejoong yang penting jatahnya _double_ pagi ini.

.

.

.  
 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.  
Annyeong lagi~~  
Hmmm...  
Next Chap udah chap final  
.

See u next chap?  
Chuuu~~  
.

.

.

.

 **Kamis, 21 Juni 2018**


	13. Chapter 10-A

**Us**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, satu bulan usai bersepeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong bangun pagi karena ada event di tempatnya bekerja dan saat terbangun dia melihat Yunho tertidur dengan damainya. Jaejoong duduk dipinggir tempat tidur kemudian mengecup kening Yunho sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Selesai mandi dia melihat Yunho sudah bangun, duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tdiur sembari memeluk bantal dengan wangi Jaejoong. Jaejoong membiarkannya dan memakai pakaiannya, setelah selesai dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur karena dia berniat mengambil jam tangan yang diia simpan di dalam meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Bangun dan mandilah, kau kerja kan hari ini" Ucap Jaejoong

"Ya"

"Oke..."

"Ambilkan laptopku di meja riasmu"

"Ish"

Walaupun cukup terganggu dengan permintaan Yunho, Jaejoong tetap mengambilkan laptop Yunho dan memberikannya pada Yunho. Yunho segera membuka laptopnya dan mencari sesuatu.

"Jae ah"

"Hum?" Jaejoong bergumam sembari memasang jam tangannya

"Hari sabtu minggu depan apa kau libur?" Tanya Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong

Jaejoong terdiam kemudian mengambil ponselnya, dia melihat jadwalnya di sana, di kafe tidak ada hal penting sih memang. Dia tidak menandai apapun di aplikasi kalendernya, itu tandanya dia tidak memiliki kesibukan apapun.

"Tidak ada, tapi sepertinya aku tidak libur hari itu. Kenapa? Mau aku mengambil libur?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Ya"

"Untuk apa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

"Kita menikah di hari itu"

"Oh... WHAT?!"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan menatap kaget kearah Yunho yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa?" Ulang Jaejoong

"Menikah... Kita akan menikah minggu depan"

"Kita... Apa?!"

"Menikah"

"Mana bisa begitu!"

"Bisa saja, aku sudah mengaturnya selama sebulan ini. Lihat"

Yunho membalikkan laptop yang dipegangnya dan menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong yang masih tercengang. Terpampang sebuah gambar gereja berlatar belakang laut.

"Eomma sudah mengatur agar kita menikah di gereja pulau Jeju"

"Ha?"

"Kim eomma juga sudah memesan makanan ditempat kesukaanmu, eommaku mengatur tempat dan undangan akan dikirimkan hari ini" Ucap Yunho panjang lebar seakan dia hanya akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun

"Kalian gila?!" Pekik jaejoong

"Kenapa?"

"Kalian merencanakan ini tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau!" jaejoong berdiri dan menatap tajam Yunho

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Yunho mengatakannya dengan nada datar dan membuat Jaejoong terintimidasi oleh suara Yunho

"Bukan begitu bodoh! Mana bisa kau merencanakan ini semua tanpa persetujuan sedikitpun dariku! Kau bahkan tadi mengatakannya gampang sekali seolah kau hanya akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk anak - anak!"

"..."

"Menikah saja sendiri sana! Bodoh! Menyebalkan!"

"Kau baru saja membentakku dan mengumpatiku?"

"Iya!"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **BRAAAKKKKKK!**

Yunho tersentak kaget saat Jaejoong membanting pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja, Yunho mengerutkan keningnya menatap pintu itu dengan nelangsa, bagaimana jika pintu itu rusak?

Apa yang salah?

Yunho mulai berpikir, dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya, eomma dan eomma mertuanya menyuruhnya untuk memberitahuun Jaejoong sebagai kejutan karena Jaejoong pasti menyukainya. Dan Yunho sudah melakukannya, mengejutkan Jaejoong, iya kan?

Tapi apa yang didapat?

Kenapa Jaejoong malah marah dan mengumpatinya?

Apa salahnya?

Coba reader beritahu appa kita yang selain mager ternyata bodoh ini?

"Ah... Mungkin dia sedang PMS?"

Dan mungkin...

Yunho lupa jika jaejoong seorang namja tulen?

Ada yang ingin mengingatkannya?

 **GUBRAK**

 **BRAKK**

 **BRAAAKKKK!**

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong! Kau mau menghancurkan dapurku eoh?!"

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap siapa yang telah mengganggunya, ternyata Seunghyun dan sahabatnya junsu yang berlindung di belakang Seunghyun.

"Kau sedang PMS"

Mungkin ada satu orang lagi yang lupa jika Jaejoong adalah seorang namja dan ingin mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari Jaejoong.

"Sudah deh, hyung di kantor saja" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sebal

"Ini restoranku, aku berhak untuk menahanmu agar tidak masuk dapur dan mengacaukan semuanya" Ucap Seunghyun dengan nada santai

"Mwo?"

"Tarik dia dari dapur hyung, nanti dapurmu hancur" Ucap Junsu

Seunghyun maju untuk mengambil spatula Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong namun Jaejoong menepisnya, namun kemudian dengan segala kekuatannya Seunghyun kembali menarik Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya di bahu seakan Jaejoong adalah karung berisi tepung terigu.

"Yak! Hyung turunkan aku! Kenapa kau sama menyebalkannya dengan beruang itu!"

Ah~

Seunghyun dan Junsu akhirnya tahu apa penyebab utama Jaejoong mengamuk di dapur restoran. Seunghyun membawa Jaejoong keluar dari area dapur setelah sebelumnya dia melirik Junsu dan Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah Seunghyun pergi dari dapur, Junsu menatap para chef junior yang sedari tadi sebenarnya ketakutan karena baru kali ini Jaejoong bertindak tidak profesinal dalam pekerjaannya.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian, untuk pekerjaan Jaejoong biar aku yang gantikan. Tinggalkan saja, aku akan kembali dalam lima atau sepuluh menit lagi"

"Siap chef!" Seru para chef yang jumlahnya lima belas orang itu

Junsu akhirnya keluar dari area dapur menuju ruangan Seunghyun yang ada di lantai tiga restoran, restoran Seunghyun sangat besar, memiliki dua lantai yang bertemakan vintage damn _cozy_ membuat tempatnya ramai oleh pengunjung selain karena makanannya.

 **Ceklek**

Saat membuka pintu, Junsu melihat Seunghyun dan Jaejoong duduk berhadapan di sofa yang disediakan Seunghyun untuk tamu yang datang. Junsu memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Seunghyun karena wajah Jaejoong tidak bersahabat dan membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Jadi?" Seunghyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dia menatap Jaejoong untuk meminta kejelasan

"Apa?!" Tanya Jaejoong dengan galak

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Seunghyun

"Aku tidak kenapa - napa!" Bentak Jaejoong

"Kau pulang saja, aku tidak suka melihat pekerja yang tidak profesional di restoranku. Kau tahu aturan jika kau bekerja di tempatku bukan? Masalah di rumah tidak boleh dibawa di pekerjaan karena kau tidak akan fokus dan membuat makanan yang kau masak akan terasa tidak enak"

"..."

"Hah... Sekarang kau diam, baiklah. Ayo Junsu kita tinggalkan dia dan jangan izinkan dia masuk ke area dapur. Dia hanya boleh tahu kemana arah keluar dari restoranku"

Usai berucap dengan nada tegas, Seunghyun berdiri diikuti oleh Junsu yang menatap Jaejoong dengan rasa iba, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang diucapkan oleh Seunghyun ada benarnya. Sebagai pemilik restoran Seunghyun berhak mengeluarkan jaejoong dari dapur karena Jaejoong tidak bersikap profesional.

 **CEKLEK**

"Memang aku salah ya?"

Suara lirih itu membuat pergerakan Seunghyun dan Junsu terhenti, mereka membalikkan tubuh mereka dan melihat Jaejoong menundukkan kepala dengan tangannya memilin apron bagian bawah miliknya.

"Hah..."

Seunghyun menghampiri Jaejoong kembali dan duduk di seberang Jaejoong dan kali ini Junsu duduk di samping Jaejoong dan menyentuh pundak Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mulai mendongakkan kepalanya.

Seunghyun dan Junsu langsung tersentak kaget saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang basah karena airmatanya turun dari kedua mata indahnya. Dan setelahnya Jaejoong mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi di rumahnya.

Junsu menggeram marah, ingin rasanya dia menbenturkan kepala Yunho yang selain mager ternyata dia tidak peka. Tapi memang benar Jaejoong akan menikah minggu depan dan mendahuluinya?

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk"

Seorang karyawan masuk ke dalam ruang Seunghyun dan membungkuk hormat pada ketiga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seunghyun

"Ada surat untuk tuan"

Yeoja itu memberikan amplop coklat pada Seunghyun kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan Seunghyun. Namja tinggi itu kemudian membuka amplop yang dia pegang.

"Oh?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Junsu

"Untukmu"

Seunghyun memberikan Junsu sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwara putih dengan hiasan yang sangat mewah berwarna emas dan bertuliskan _'Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong'._

"Astaga... Kau akan menikah..."

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eaaaa~~ Annyeoooonggg~~

Yuuuuhhuuu~~

Tadinya Cho mau bikin ini jadi satu chap tapi karena panjang makanya Cho potong, jangan ngambek yaaaa~~~

Nah...

Jung mau diapain tuh?

Terus kenapa emak gak mau dinikahin sama babeh?

Mungkin karena babeh maunya nikah sama Cho?

#halusinasi #delusi #tidakpenting #abaikan

See u next final chap?

Chhuuuu~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 25 Juni 2018**


	14. SC - FB

~ **SPECIAL CHAPTER - FLASHBACK ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kata eomma, siang nanti akan ada yang berkunjung. Mereka adalah tetangga baru rumah sebelahku. Eommba bilang aku harus berpakaian rapi agar terlihat cantik.

 _Hell..._

Mungkin eommaku salah ucap, aku harus terlihat tampan dan keren agar tetanggaku itu terpesona padaku. Tunggu, memangnya tetanggaku itu memiliki anak perempuan? Mungkin sih... Ah... Jadi tidak sabar!!!

Oh sebelumnya, hai!

Namaku Kim Jaejoong, kalian panggil aku Jaejoong saja. Kalau mau panggil bae atau sayang juga boleh hehehehehehe... Tahun ini usiaku delapan tahun, aku tinggi, putih, memiliki mata bulat, pipi sedikit tembam. Tampan kan aku? Pastilah...

Aku tinggal di Chungnam, sebuah daerah jauh dari pusat kota dan bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah.

Oke, sekian perkenalanku.

Saat ini aku tengah memilih pakaian apa yang akan aku pakai dan tidak lama pilihanku jatuh pada sebuah kaos putih dan jeans soft blue dipadu kemeja flanel berwarna hijau kuning kesukaanku.

"Joongiee~~ Baby... Ayo turun... Keluarga Jung sudah sampai"

Ah~

Jadi marganya Jung!

"Iya eommaa~~" Jawabku kemudian aku keluar dari kamarku

Saat menuruni tangga aku bisa mendengar suara tawa yeoja paruh baya dan eommaku. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengobrol.

"Nah, ini anak kami. Perkenalkan dirimu sayang" Ucap eomma saat aku sudah ada di sampingnya

"Annyeonghasseo, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Delapan tahun, tampan dan hobi membantu eomma memasak" Ucapku dengan semangat lalu melirik seorang namja yang duduk di sofa ruang tenagh rumahku

"Aigoo~~ Kau menggemaskan sekali sih, aku Jung Kibum dan dia suamiku Jung Siwon"

"Annyeonghasseo ahjumma, ahjusshi. Lalu dia siapa?" Tanyaku dengan mata membola melihat seorang balita duduk dipangkuan Siwon ahjusshi

"Dia Jihye, adik Yunho"

"Yunho?" Aku mengerutkan keningku

"Yak Yunie! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu, kenapa malah duduk begitu sih"

Kibum ahjumma memarahi seorang anak yang duduk di sofa, jadi dia namanya Yunho? Kenapa seperti tidak niat hidup sih? Mungkin jika boleh dia tidak bernafas, dia tidak akan bernafas.

"Malas"

Aku dan kedua orangtuaku tentu saja melongo mendengar ucapannya.

"Maaf ya, anak kami Yunho memang pemalas. bicara saja dia malas"

"A-ah ne" Ucap eommaku dengan kening berkerut

Setelah perkenalan aneh itu, para orangtua meninggalkan kami. Maksudnya aku, Yunho dan Jihye di ruang bermainku. Aku tidak keberatan menjaga Jihye karena dia adalah anak yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Beda lagi dengan Yunho yang hanya duduk disofa tanpa melakukan apapun, matanya mulai meredup mengisyratkan jika dia mengantuk. Dan hasil penelitian dadakanku, sifat Yunho sama dengan appanya yang pendiam. Ternyata pendiam itu bisa menurun juga ya?

 **CEKLEK**

"Lho? Joongie bermain sendiri?"

Aku menoleh, Jung ahjumma datang ke dalam ruang bermainku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menunjuk pada Jihye.

"Joongie main dengan Jihye! Jihye itu menggemaskan sekali ahjumma!!" Ucapku dengan semangat

Kemudian Jung ahjumma melirik ke arah anak lelakinya yang kini tertidur beralaskan karpet bulu ruang mainku dengan sebuah buku berada didadanya. Jung ahjumma tersenyum kemudian menghampiri anaknya itu, aku pun mengikutinya dan duduk di samping Yunho.

"Kau pasti menganggap Yunho sombong ya tidak mau bermain denganmu?"

Sontak aku kaget dan menggelengkan kepalaku, aku memang menganggapnya sombong karena tidak mau bermain denganku dan Jihye. Tapi aku harus jaga image, bukan?!

"Dia memang mirip dengan appanya yang pendiam itu, dia anak penyendiri dan terkesan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, bukan?"

"Tapi dia orang yang baik, peduli dengan caranya. Ahjumma hanya ingin kau menjadi temannya. Bisa? Tolong jaga Yunho karena ahjumma tahu dia akan sulit mendapatkan teman dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu"

Aku menatap mata Kibum ahjumma, sangat tenang. Dan setelahnya aku menganggukkan kepalaku walaupun permintaan Kibum ahjumma sedikit sulit.

"Ngh... Eomma~"

Dan itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara Yunho yang merengek dalam tidurnya, suaranya begitu menggemaskan! Mungkin aku akan mencari cara agar Yunho berteman denganku. Aku rasa aku bisa menjadi temannya.

Besoknya aku mengajak Yunho untuk pergi sekolah bersamaku tapi aku berakhir duduk di dalam mobil keluarga Jung karena Yunho terlalu malas berjalan kaki ke sekolah yang hanya menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit.

Yunho benar - benar tipe orang yang sangat sulit didekati, hari pertama saja aku seperti bisa meliat sebuah dinding baja di depan Yunho sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekati anak itu. Huh!

Dan di rumah, aku akan pergi bermain ke rumah keluarga Jung dengan alasan ingin bermain bersama Jihye. Keseharian Yunho di rumah ya hanya berbaring sembari membaca buku. Kalau tidak disuruh makan mungkin dia juga tidak akan makan. Pantas saja tubuhnya kurus kering!

Setelah dua bulan masa pendekatanku dengan Yunho, ternyata anak itu tidak berubah. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tidak bicara denganku! Padahal Jung ahjumma dan ahjusshi sudah memarahinya karena mendiamkanku tapi dia hanya menatap datar ke arahku! Dasar menyebalkan! Ini sudah diambang batas kesabaranku tahu!

"Aku tahu kau membenciku! Tapi paling tidak jawab pertanyaanku, aku ini kan disuruh oleh Jung ahjumma untuk memanggilmu dan bertanya kau mau makan apa nanti malam!"

"Terus saja diam! kau seperti bisu tahu! Tapi orang bisu saja mau mencoba menjawab tidak seperti kau, pemalas! Aku benci Yunho!!!"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu aku keluar dari kamarnya, ani! Aku langsung keluar juga dari Jung ahjumma yang menatapku dengan sendu tadi. Aku tidak peduli lagi, bodo amat dengan janjiku pada Jung ahjumma! Aku benci Yunho!

Besoknya aku pergi ke sekolah seperti aku belum mengenal Yunho, berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Bertemu dengan teman - teman di jalan dan mengobrol sampai ke kelas.

"Joongie? Tumben tidak menempel pada Yunho?" Tanya Wendy si ketua kelas tempatku

Aku melirik kursi Yunho yang kosong, dia belum datang ternyata. Iya lah, kalau bisa dia minta digendong juga dengan appanya sampai ke dalam kelas!

"Tidak tahu!" Ucapku dengan ketus

"Huh? Kau bertengkar dengan manusia es itu?" Kali ini Daesung yang bertanya

"Tanya saja padanya, itu juga kalau dia mau menjawab pertanyaanmu" Jawabku masih dengan nada ketus

"Ya sudah, nanti pulang sekolah main ke rumahku yuk! Ada game baru! Sejak kau menempel dengan Yunho, kita jadi jarang berkumpul" Ucap Daesung lagi

Lama berpikir akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan semangat dan melupakan sejenak rasa kesalku pada si malas gerak itu. Lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi Yunho datang dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, aku segera memalingkan wajahku agar dia tahu bahwa aku masih marah padanya.

Hari ini adalah waktu pengambilan nilai untuk olah raga, ah!! Aku sangat membencinya, berlari dua ratus meter untuk mendapatkan nilai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku harus tetap melakukannya.

Sambil menunggu giliran aku duduk di pinggir lapangan sembari memperhatikan teman - temanku yang berlari. Aku terkekeh melihat Daesung yang tersandung, Wendy yang mengomel karena kalah dari Joy.

Dan setelah mereka adalah giliran Yunho, si tukang malas gerak itu memang bisa berlari? yang ada dia menggelindingkan tubuhnya untuk sampai garis finish! Atau jalan sama seperti seekor kura - kura tua!

"OMO!! Yunho yang pertama sampai di garis finish!"

Wendy menggoyangkan lenganku dengan semangat dan membuyarkan lamunanku, aku menoleh dan bertanya apa yang terjadi dan mataku membulat saat melihat guru olahragaku tengah memuji Yunho. Yunho berlari dengan cepat.

 **DEGH**

Aku tambah terdiam saat Yunho yang sudah selesai dipuji itu berjalan dan menoleh ke arahku kemudian tersenyum tipis. Aku merasakan panas, mungkin karena sekarang musim panas jadi aku ikut merasa panas.

"Yunho tidak pernah ke kantin ya"

"Dia kan malas gerak, mana mau pergi ke kantin yang jaraknya mengalahkan jarak bumi ke matahari" Sindirku kemudian memakan ramyun di depanku

"Tapi Joongie ah, Yunho terlihat lebih hidup jika kau ada di sampingnya"

"Dia juga tidak terlalu buruk, nilai ulangannya kemarin bahkan mendekati angka seratus. Larinya juga cepat"

"Tidak tahu ah! Kalian menyebalkan!"

"Lho? Lho?! Joongie mau kemana?"

"Ke kelas!!"

"YAK! BAYAR DULU MAKANANNYA PABBO!"

Aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan Daesung dan berlari meninggalkan kantin menuju kelas, di dalam kelas hanya ada Yunho, aku duduk di sampingnya karena itu memang tempat dudukku. Kelas kami memang duduk sendiri - sendiri dan masih menyisakan ruang di antara kami berdua.

Sekali atau dua kali aku melirik Yunho yang fokus pada buku di depannya, entah buku apa itu yang pasti lebih menarik dibandingkan denganku. Oke, aku kalah dengan buku tebal yang terlihat menyebalkan itu tapi aku tidak peduli.

 **DEGH**

Aku kembali merasakannya, sebuah perasaan aneh yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti artinya karena saat ini Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum padaku, senyumnya terlihat kikuk tapi bisa membuatku merasakan sebuah keanehan.

Aku langsung menghindari tatapannya dan menatap kemanapun asal tidak padanya, malu juga kan ketauan memperhatikannya!

Tiga hari ini aku kehilangan semangat, biasanya sepulang sekolah aku akan bermain bersama Jihye tapi aku tidak mau menginjakkan kakiku ke dalam rumah keluarga Jung walaupun aku sangat menginginkannya.

"Annyeong Joongie ah"

"Huh?"

"Oppa~~~"

"Jihyeeee~~~~"

Dan siang itu aku bermain dengan Jihye sampai kami kelelahan karena Jihye sangat aktif.

"Masih marahan dengan Yunie?" Tanya Kibum ahjumma

"Huh?"

"Ayolah Joongie~~"

"N-ne ahjumma"

"Tidak apa - apa, tapi jangan lupa main dengan Jihye juga ya?"

"Ne ahjumma!!"

"Anak pintar"

Besoknya, usai main di rumah Daesung aku berjalan kaki sendirian menuju rumahku. Jarak rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar lima belas menit jika berjalan kaki. Hmmm... Tadi pagi aku kesiangan dan akhirnya naik mobil bersama dengan Siwon ahjusshi.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam karena akedua Jung itu memang pendiam ah tidak... Yunho malas menggerakkan mulutnya! Yang aku perhatikan, Yunho memiliki ekspresi saat membaca buku, dia terlihat serius, kadang berbinar dan terakhir dia tersenyum. Yunho tidak sedatar yang aku kira.

Dia bahkan pintar dalam hal perlajaran, semuanya! Termasuk olah raga yang membutuhkan banyak gerak. Bingung juga melihat Jihye tadi pagi tidak mau melepaskan Yunho yang akan berangkat sekolah. Memang dia ikut menjaga Jihye juga? Namja yang malas gerak itu?

"Yunho itu hanya berekspresi padamu Joongie ah"

Perkataan Daesung langsung masuk ke dalam otakku, tidak... Yunho tidak mungkin seperti itu, atau memang seperti itu?

"Kau itu satu - satunya orang yang membuatnya bergerak, kau menariknya ke kantin, membuatnya menolongmu, dia itu baik terhadapmu"

Itu kata Wendy,

Memang benar sih aku memaksanya untuk membantuku dalam beberapa hal. Sampai akhirnya dia memiliki inisiatif untuk mengambilkan bukuku yang jatuh, penghapus, pulpen dan dia membantuku mengerjakan PR.

Tunggu...

Yunho tidak sedatar yang aku kira, dia melakukannya...

Memperhatikanku dengan caranya yang berbeda.

Yunho...

"GUK!!!"

"O-oh tidak..."

Perlahan aku menoleh ke arah belakang, itu adalah suara anjing liar yang akhir - akhir meresahkan warga. Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengannya, kenapa harus aku!!

Aku takut!

"E-eomma..."

Anjing itu terlihat besar dan sedang memperlihatkan gigi - giginya yang tajam, aku takut sungguh! Apa lagi dia terlihat akan mengejarku. Jadi tanpa ragu aku segera berlari dan anjing itu menggonggong dan mengejarku.

"Hiks... Hikss... Eommaaaaa!!!!"

Aku menangis seraya berlari menjauhi anjing itu, aku sungguh takut! Keringat mulai membasahi keningku dan aku mulai lelah karena mungkin sudah hampir lima menit aku berlari entah kemana untuk menghindari anjing liar itu!

"Hiks... Hikss..."

BRUGHHH!!

"Akhhh!"

Aku tersandung, kakiku terasa lemas dan tidak mampu untuk berdiri. Aku berbalik dan melihat anjing itu sudah mendekat ke arahku. Aku beringsut, aku tidak mau digigit oleh anjing itu. Tidak!

Aku menutup mata saat anjing itu sudah mendekat dan aku menangis dengan kencang tapi setelah beberapa saat aku mendengar suara gaduh, jadi aku beranikan diri untuk membuka mataku.

Aku membulatkan mataku karena di depanku saat ini seseorang tengah memukul anjing itu dengan tas ranselnya tapi bukan itu yang membuatku kaget. Tapi anjing itu menggigit kaki anak itu. Aku menangis kencang karena tahu siapa yang telah digigit oleh anjing itu dan suara tangisku membuat orang - orang keluar dari rumah dan menolong kami.

Mereka membantu kami, mengobati kakinya. Dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya saat orang - orang berniat mengantarkan kami pulang. Dia terus berucap tidak apa - apa dan akhirnya semua orang meninggalkan kami, menyisakan aku dan dia yang berdia berhadapan.

"Ayo pulang" Ucapnya dengan nada datar, aku menatapnya

"Hiks..."

"Huh?"

"Yunie pabbo!! Huwwaaaa!! Ka-kan kau jadi terluka huwwaaa"

 **GREPP**

Dia memelukku, Yunho melakukannya.

Dia mengusap punggungku dan juga puncak kepalaku dan hal itu terasa sangat nyaman hingga aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Sampai yang aku tahu dia menggendongku dibelakang dan aku memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku pada lehernya.

"Aku benci Yunie! Pokoknya benci Yunie! Yunie menyebalkan!"

"Hum... Ya..."

Dan sejak itu aku aku terus membuntutinya, menjadi temannya, menjadi satu - satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya. Menjadi sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya dan dia selalu ada untukku. Dia memang malas gerak tapi dia memberikan perhatian dan bantuan dengan caranya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa, usia kami menginjak enam belas tahun dan kami menentukan kemana kami akan melanjutkan sekolah. Dan aku cukup kaget saat Kibum ahjumma mengatakan kemana Yunho akan melanjutkan Senior High School-nya. Jadi dengan semangat aku mengatakannya juga pada kedua orangtuaku.

"Kalau Yunho pergi ke Seoul maka aku juga akan bersamanya. Aku akan ikut dengan Yunho kemanapun dia pergi karena hanya aku yang mengerti dirinya titik!!!"

Sejak itu kami tinggal di kamar yang berbeda namun masih di atap yang sama. Kami tinggal dalam satu apartemen sampai saatnya kuliah kami terpisah karena aku memiliki kekasih pertamaku. Dan Yunho meminta kami untuk pisah apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ **Special Chapter END ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong...

Maaf ya harus hadir di special Chapter sebelum lanjut ke chap akhir~~ Hahahaha

Mana chap ini panjang banget! Semoga kalian suka ya?

See u next chap?

Chuuuu~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joongie ah..."

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong!!!"

"Ck... Apa sih"

"Sudah berapa kali aku lihat kau menghela nafas dan melamun. Sana pulang, berbaikan dengan Yunho dan mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian yang hanya tinggal menghitung jari!"

"Kau saja sana yang menikah dengan namja tidak pekaan seperti dia, aku di sini saja"

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi dibalik selimut! Aish! Kim Jaejoong!!"

"BERISIK KIM JUNSU!"

"Aigo kepalaku!!"

Rabu, 4 Juli 2018


	15. 10 B (End)

**Us**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 10-B (End) ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ga usah baper... Ini Cho udah update!

#AuthorSombong #LemparAjaPakeSandalnyaBebebMimin

hohohohohoho~

Ditengah wabah WB yang Cho alami... Cho mencoba untuk tetap nulis US karena ini jadwal End nya molor parah... Jadi kalo feelnya ga dapet salahin yang teror Cho nanyain kapan update yak!

Chuuuu~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh sih"

"Iya, benar"

"Hum"

Yunho melirik tajam empat orang yang ada di depannya, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Kedua orangtua Yunho dan kedua orangtua Jaejoong tentu saja, hanya appanya saja yang meliriknya dengan tajam. Sedangkan yang lain mencelanya, belum lagi adiknya yang cerewet itu benar - benar menghinanya lewat telepon tadi.

"Sudah tinggal tiga hari lagi"

"Kalau gagal, akan eomma kebiri milikmu"

Tentu saja Yunho menatap kaget pada eommanya tapi tidak lama dia kembali menatap datar eommanya. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang salah dengan caranya memberitahu.

"Eomma sudah bilang, dia itu ingin sesuatu yang romantis! Kau bagaimana sih?"

"Kalau sudah lama bersama, aku rasa tidak perlu acara melamar yang berlebihan, bukan?"

Yunho ingat itu yang Jaejoong katakan saat usia mereka sebelas tahun, saat itu mereka menjadi saksi ahjusshi mereka melamar kekasihnya dengan romantis. Jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan caranya memberitahukan pernikahan mereka, bukan?

"Jangan bilang kau masih mengingat perkataan Jaejoong saat kalian berusia sebelas tahun?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang eomma dengan tatapan terkejut tapi kemudian mengembalikan kedataran wajahnya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau stupid sih?! Itu kan hanya keinginan seorang anak kecil! Masih saja kau pikirkan! Heran, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong sabar menghadapimu!"

 **JLEB**

Perkataan eommanya memang setajam silet, Yunho kadang sedih sekali jika eommanya sudah menjelek - jelekkan sifatnya seperti tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang begitu sifatnya.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **CEKLEK**

"Yak! Oppa bodoh!! Aku ingin menggunduli kepalamu kalau sampai pernikahanmu batal!"

"Hah..."

Yunho menghembuskan nafas saat si cerewet nomor dua masuk ke dalam apartemennya, bisa dipastikan telinganya akan tuli setelah ini.

"Bodooohhh ihh!! Aku kesal denganmu!"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **CEKLEK**

 **BRAKK**

Pintu kamar Yunho tertutup begitu saja setelah Yunho melirik sang appa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, menutup kamarnya dengan kencang, meninggalkan keluarganya yang masih menatap kepergian Yunho dengan melongo.

"YAK! Kenapa oppa kabur!"

"JUNG YUNHO!"

"Kalian berisik"

Suara datar itu membuat semua menoleh dan menatap kepala keluarga Jung. Jihye bahkan menuengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat sang appa mengeluarkan suaranya. Seketika dia merasa takut.

"Aku tahu Yunho salah, tapi apa dengan memarahinya semua masalah akan selesai?" Ucap Mr. Jung dengan nada datarnya

"Bukannya mencari cara kalian malah makin menyudutkannya dan membuatnya tertekan. Sekarang pulang!"

 **DEGH!!**

"Tapi Yunho?"

"Dia bisa menyelesaikannya"

Atas desakan Mr. Jung akhirnya semua orang yang ada di sana pergi dari apartemen, meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Dan ternyata namja itu tengah duduk di tengah tempat tidur sembari memegang sebuah figura.

Figura berisikan fotonya dan Jaejoong saat masuk ke Junior High School, dimana dia menatap datar kamera sedangkan Jaejoong mengecup pipinya dengan sebuah senyuman terpampang jelas pada wajah bahagianya.

"Apa yang salah?" Gumamnya dengan lirih

Dua hari ini Yunho sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong tidak mau bertemu dengannya dan dia tidak pulang ke apartemennya, menurut informasi yang dia dapat dari eommanya, Jaejoong menginap di apartemen Junsu yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari apartemen Yunho.

"Tidak romantis, tidak apa - apa?"

" _Ya, kalau sudah mengenal lama aku rasa tidak perlu melakukan hal itu hanya saja..."_

 **DEGH**

Yunho ingat kelanjutan dari ucapan Jaejoong saat itu, membuatnya menjadi pria paling bodoh karena melupakan detail yang satu itu! Dia harus bertindak cepat sebelum Jaejoong benar - benar membatalkan pernikahan mereka!

Dengan ragu dia mengambil ponselnya, mencari sebuah kontak dan menatap layarnya. Niat awalnya dia ingin menelepon Junsu tapi pasti namja itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan ketus karena Junsu ikut marah pada Yunho saat Jaejoong marah.

Satu - satunya orang yang bisa dia percayai kali ini adalah bos dari kekasihnya, Seunghyun. Semoga saya namja itu bisa membantunya.

 **Tuuuttt... Tuuutt...** **Tuuuuuttt... Tuu-**

"Yeobosseo?"

"Ini Yunho"

"Aku tahu, ada apa?"

"Aku..."

Sementara itu Jaejoong tengah memakan kukis dengan ganasnya karena dia mengunyah dengan kasar, menelannya kemudian mengambil lagi kukis itu dan menggigitnya dengan kencang seakan dia tengah menggigit namja menyebalkan miliknya itu.

Jaejoong melirik ke samping, sudah dia habiskan empat bungkus kukis siang ini dan bisa dipastikan dia akan menggemuk sebentar lagi. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak insiden pemberitahuan dadakan pernikahannya dan Jaejoong masih betah menginap di apartemen Junsu dan menyusahkan sahabatnya itu.

Tapi malam ini dia akan masuk kerja karena Seunghyun bilang malam ini ada acara penting di restoran dan dia ingin Jaejoong membantu di restorannya itu. Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi mengelak dari pekerjaannya.

"Sudah jam empat ya? Aku bersiap - siap dulu deh"

Jaejoong memasuki kamar tamu apartemen Junsu dan mulai membersihkan dirinya sebelum dan memakai pakaian Junsu yang dia pinjam tadi pagi. Di dalam kamar mandi, dia membiarkan air dingin menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya, dia menutup matanya dan mengulang memori beberapa hari ini.

Yunho...

Jaejoong tahu namja itu mencarinya lewat Junsu karena dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Yunho juga datang ke restoran tempatnya bekerja tapi sayangnya Jaejoong butuh waktu karena sebuah pernikahan tidak bisa dilaksanakan mendadak begitu saja walaupun mungkin Yunho sudah mempersiapkannya jauh - jauh hari.

"Jadi kau tidak akan melakukan hal romantis untuk melamar kekasihmu?"

Pertanyaan konyol itu datang dari Yunho yang saat itu berusia tujuh belas tahun, saat itu Jaejoong baru saja menerima sunbae-nya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan malam harinya mereka berdua berbaring berdampingan dan berbincang tentang masa depan mereka.

"Ya... Tidak tahu... Tapi apa perlu melakukannya jika kita sudah mengenal lama pasangan kita?"

Itu jawaban polos yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, jujur saja dia juga bingung kenapa menerima sunbae-nya dan dia tidak berfikiran sampai menikahi sunbae-nya itu. Tapi lama kelamaan Jaejoong berubah, dia memutuskan sunbae-nya, menyendiri dan berpacaran lagi.

Siklus yang sering terulang sampai dia lupa bahwa Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun berpacaran. Jaejoong kira itu karena sifat Yunho. Mana ada yang tahan dengan sifat mager yang dimiliki oleh Yunho. Tapi seorang teman kuliah Jaejoong membuka lebar mata Jaejoong.

Di kampus, Yunho sangat terkenal. Tidak hanya yeoja bahkan namja uke banyak yang mengidolakannya atau namja yang menjadikannya panutan tidak sedikit. Contohnya saja Changmin yang selalu ada bersama Yunho saat masa kuliahnya. Junior satunya itu dekat dengan Yunho dan beberapa kali jalan bersama Yunho.

Jangan lupakan Kyuhyun, adik kelas kesayangan Yunho yang selalu meminta Yunho membantunya menyelesaikan tugas dengan ke-mager-annya. Jangan tanyakan Jaejoong bagaimana Yunho melakukannya tapi semua tugas Yunho selesai dengan nilai hampir sempurna.

Dan fakta itu terungkap saat Jaejoong berpacaran dengan salah satu teman satu angkatannya, So Hee. Seorang yeoja cantik nan populer yang luluh dengan sikap gentlement Jaejoong. Dan setelah berpacaran dengan So Hee, Yunho pindah dari apartemen tempat tinggal mereka berdua, awalnya Jaejoong tidak mengerti sampai Yunho mengatakan bahwa mereka membutuhkan privasi.

Jaejoong pikir itu semua karena Yunho mulai membuka hatinya untuk seseorang tapi dia tidak juga mendapati siapapun yang mendekati Yunho kecuali Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan jelas, itu semua karena Yunho mencintainya. Tidak mau hatinya sakit melihat Jaejoong berciuman dengan kekasihnya saat itu.

"Hah..."

Jaejoong menghela nafas, berpikiran jika dia adalah makhluk terjahat yang pernah ada karena membuat Yunho sakit hati terus menerus tanpa sadar jika namja itu mencintainya apa adanya.

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat kalimat barusan membuat sakit relung hatinya.

" _Mencintaimu apa adanya dan aku harap kau pun begitu"_

Kalimat itu Yunho ucapkan saat musim dingin pertama yang mereka lewati sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Yunho..."

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju dapur restoran tempatnya bekerja, di dalamnya Junsu sedang memasak sesuatu yang tidak Jaejoong tahu begitu juga para junior chef yang sibuk dengan masakannya masing - masing.

"Selamat malam chef!!" Sapa para junior chef itu pada Jaejoong

"Ya, malam. Ada acara apa ya nanti malam? Aku lupa bertanya" Tanya Jaejoong

"Seseorang akan melamar kekasihnya di ruang VVIP dan meminta masakan istimewa untuk kekasihnya, chef" Ucap Sooyoung, asisten Jaejoong dalam bekerja

"A-ah... Begitu. Berikan aku listnya"

"Ini, chef Junsu sudah memasak makanan untuk para keluarga dan teman - teman mereka yang hadir dibantu timnya. Saya menunggu chef Jaejoong untuk bisa memasak makanan inti"

"Timku memasak apa?"

"Membantu chef Junsu karena jumlah yang datang cukup banyak"

"Huh?"

Jaejoong memperhatikan kertas yang diberikan oleh Sooyoung, seseorang itu akan memakai ruangan VVIP sementara semua isi restoran di-booking oleh orang itu. Waw... Sepertinya tamu Seunghyun malam ini adalah orang yang sangat kaya.

"Dia ingin fettucine carbonara dan beef steak medium? Hanya itu?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

"Iya, dia bilang hanya itu" Jawab Sooyoung

"Oke, persiapkan bahannya dan kita mulai masak"

"Siap chef!"

Pukul tujuh malam Jaejoong menyelesaikan masakannya, setelah itu dia memberikannya pada Sooyoung agar bisa segera dihidangkan di ruang VVIP karena tamunya sudah datang.

"Senang kau sudah kembali, kau tidak mengacaukan masakanmu barusan kan?"

 **PLAK**

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong memukul lengan sahabatnya dan dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Walaupun dia kesal bukan berarti dia harus mengacaukan makanan yang dibuatnya malam ini. Dia ingin malam ini berjalan dengan lancar untuk orang yang sudah membooking restoran Seunghyun.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu dapur terbuka menampilkan Seunghyun berpakaian rapi dan senyum mengembang pada wajahnya.

"Tamu malam ini terkesan dengan masakanmu Jae, dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu"

"Apa... Lamarannya diterima?!"

Seunghyun tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Dia merangkul Jaejoong keluar dari dapur dan menuntunnya menuju jalan khusus para pegawai untuk sampai di ruangan VVIP dengan cepat tanpa melewati ruang utama restoran. Jaejoong senang jika mereka menikmati makanan yang dibuatnya, sungguh senang!

 **CEKLEK**

"Kenapa lampunya mati?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Seunghyun membuka ruang VVIP tempat tamunya berada

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

 **TIK**

Sebuah lilin menyala ditengah kegelapan, Jaejoong bisa melihat di tengah ruangan itu lima buah lilin mulai menyala satu persatu dan kemudian dia bisa melihat siapa yang menyalakan lilin tersebut.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap tajam Seunghyun yang dibalas dengan senyuman jahil dan segera menutup pintu ruangan itu. Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu namun terkunci.

Sialan! Dia dijebak!!

"Jaejoong..."

Jaejoong kembali membalikkan tubuhnya saat suara yang tidak dia dengar beberapa hari terakhir menggema di belakang tubuhnya. Namja itu berdiri dekat dengan dirinya sekarang.

Jaejoong akui namja yang berdiri di depannya yang tidak lain adalah Yunho itu cukup tampan malam ini menggunakan tuksedo gelap dengan kemeja biru dongker di dalamnya. Tapi itu semua tetap membuat mood Jaejoong memburuk terlebih namja itu dengan berani menggenggam tangannya.

"Lepas" Ucap Jaejoong datar

Tapi bukannya di lepaskan, namja itu membawa Jaejoong menuju tengah ruangan, mendudukkannya pada sebuah kursi yang dan Yunho duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Jaejoong dan seketika lampu di atas kepala mereka menyala. Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh rindu, meski wajah Jaejoong terbilang berantakan tapi terlihat cantik nan menggemaskan di mata Yunho.

"Ayo makan" Ucap Yunho

"Kau saja"

"Ini adalah makanan saat aku mendapatkan gaji pertamaku saat kerja part time di perpustakaan kota. Kau lupa?"

Jaejoong menatap meja makan berbentuk persegi itu, fettucine carbonara dan steak yang dimasak medium buatannya tadi! Astaga! Harusnya dia curiga saat memasak tadi!

"Kau mengikutiku kemanapun sampai aku menuruti keinginanmu untuk makan di sebuah restoran Itali saat itu"

Suara Yunho cukup lembut ditelinga Jaejoong dan ini seperti bukan Yunho saja. Namja mager itu tidak suka banyak bicara. Tapi malam ini...

"Aku tidak lapar" Ucap Jaejoong tidak mau luluh dengan suara Yunho

"Aku akan menyuapimu seperti kau menyuapiku dengan steak mahal yang kau pesan waktu itu"

Sial!

Jaejoong meruntuk dalam hati karena saat ini Yunho tengah bernostalgia waktu dia memaksa Yunho mentraktirkan karena namja itu baru saja mendapatkan gaji pertamanya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini semua" Ucap Jaejoong ketus

"Kalau begitu cepat makan dan semua akan selesai" Jawab Yunho

' _Selesai? Apa maksud namja ini sebenarnya? Selesai? Jangan bilang kalau dia akan memutuskanku?!'_ Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati

Tapi akhirnya dia memakan steak dan fettucine yang tersedia ditengah meja mereka. Ditemani cahaya lilin dengan tambahan lampu di atas meja mereka, mereka makan ditemani keheningan. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang makan dengan tenangnya, Jaejoong ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan Yunho saat ini tapi namja itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun sehingga Jaejoong tidak tahu emosi Yunho saat ini.

"Makananmu selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukku" Ucap Yunho dengan tulus saat makanan yang mereka makan sudah habis

Tidak lama beberapa pelayan masuk dan mengangkat piring kosong di atas meja, membiarkan meja itu kosong agar Yunho bisa fokus pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong melirik pintu, pintu itu terbuka dan Jaejoong bisa saja kabur dari Yunho saat ini tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Badannya kaku, tubuhnya berkhianat, tubuhnya ingin berada di dekat Yunho.

"Hey... Jaejoongie"

Panggilan itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho dalam diam, Yunho dengan berani menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga ketengah meja dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, mengusap punggung tangan Jaejoong dan menatap namja manisnya itu dengan tatapan teduh.

Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho tapi tidak bisa karena namja itu malah mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kau baik - baik saja tiga hari ini?" Tanya Yunho

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri aku baik - baik saja"

"Masih marah padaku?"

"Jaejoong ah... Sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal?"

"Lebih dari tiga belas tahun Jaejoong ah. Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik bukan?" Lirih Yunho

Jaejoong masih setia dengan kebungkamannya, dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Yunho inginkan.

"Aku menginginkanmu Jaejoong ah, menjadi milikku. Selamanya. Aku sadar aku bukan siapa - siapa tanpamu, aku tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh tanpamu. Tapi aku egois menginginkanmu yang begitu sempurna. Aku bahkan tidak tahu arti rumah jika tidak ada kau di dalamnya. Walau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi... Bisakah..."

Mata Jaejoong memburam, apa yang Yunho katakan! Tidak mencintainya? Namja itu benar - benar keterlaluan!! Walaupun mereka baru dua tahun berpacaran namja itu tahu bagaimana persisnya perasaan Jaejoong padanya!

"Bisakah kau tetap di sampingku, menamaniku, tersenyum padaku. Karena hanya pada dirimu aku menunjukkan kelemahanku"

Oke, Jaejoong tidak bisa menahannya. Hatinya sakit mendengar Yunho bicara sendu seperti barusan. Airmatanya siap turun tapi Yunho mulai berkata...

"Haruskah... Aku memakai topeng dan bersikap seperti seseorang yang kau inginkan? Kau impikan untuk menjadi pendampingmu tapi... Apa pada akhirnya nanti kau akan meninggalkanku? Haruskah aku memakai topeng sementara kau tahu bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya Jaejoong?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu dan airmata Jaejoong mengalir tepat setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho. Yah... Dia memang menginginkan seseorang yang romantis dalam hidupnya. Tapi, harusnya dia sadar. Jika dia memilih Yunho maka dia harus menerima Yunho dengan segala kekurangannya. Ini bukan Yunho-nya, bukan...

Dia hanya ingin Yunho-nya, bukan yang lain. Tidak ingin ada kepalsuan di dalamnya. Tidak...

"Jangan menangis... Bolehkah... Aku tetap mencintaimu? Memilikimu, aku sangat menginginkanmu Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho

"Hiks... Huhuhuhuhu~~ Yunho... Hiks... Yunie~~~"

"Sayang..."

Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut di samping Jaejoong, membuat namja itu berhadapan dengannya dan Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang basah karena airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku hiks... Hiks..." Jaejoong menangis tersedu

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena pernikahan kita yang mendadak itu. Maaf. Aku akan membatalkannya jika kau memang belum mau-"

"Aniya... Hiks... Aniyaaa!!"

Jaejoong menunduk sedikit agar bisa memeluk Yunho dan menangis kencang dalam pelukan namja yang dia cintai itu. Salahnya bersikap kekanakan. Harusnya dia tidak kabur dan menyelesaikan masalahnya berdua bersama Yunho. Sehingga Yunho tidak harus seperti ini.

Jaejoong benci Yunho yang bukan seperti dirinya, menjadi orang lain dan berpura - pura. Yunho tidak boleh seperti itu! Dia harus menjadi dirinya sendiri!

"Yunie... Hiks... Yunie..."

"Sudah hey"

Yunho mendorong sedikit paksa Jaejoong yang tidak mau melepaskannya dan menatap dalam Jaejoong.

"Jika kau menginginkan semua ini, mari kita menikah?"

"Ne! Hiks... Ne Yunho! Aku mau!!"

 **GREEPP** **BRUUKK!!**

"Akhh!!"

Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan ringisan Yunho saat dia memeluk Yunho dan membuat namja itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka jatuh dengan Jaejoong ada di atas tubuh Yunho masih dengan suara tangisnya yang kencang.

Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong dan punggung namja itu, mencoba membuat Jaejoong tenang walaupun akhirnya Jaejoong malah menangis makin kencang. Begitulah Jaejoong yang dia kenal.

"Stt... Sudah ah"

"Aniya!! Hiks... Huweeeeeee~~"

"Aigo~"

Harusnya acara lamaran ini berjalan dengan romantis tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Sudah menangisnya" Ucap Yunho

"Hiks... Aniya"

"Lebih baik kau menciumku saja bagaimana? Aku rindu"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat Yunho tertawa saat melihat wajah Jaejoong basah penuh air mata dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Jaejoong yang kesal langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho dan mencium namja itu dengan ganas. Dia juga rindu tahu!!

"Whooaaa!!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

Jaejoong sontak melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yunho.

"Di bawah berisik sekali" Gumam Jaejoong

"Mungkin karena kita berciuman, keluarga dan teman - teman kita berteriak"

"Mwo?"

"Aku memasang delapan kamera dan mic di sini hmmm... Mereka sedang menonton kita secara live" Ucap Yunho dengan santai

"MWO!!!!"

Astaga!

Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Jaejoong?! Apalagi tadi wajahnya pasti sangat berantakan! Huweeeeee!!!

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi wajahku bernnggggghhh!!!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat Yunho malah menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya, mengulum bibir bawahnya dan menggulingkan Jaejoong sampai namja itu bwrada di bawah kungkungannya.

Awalnya Jaejoong berontak karena hey!! Mereka disaksikan banyak orang di lantai bawah. Tapi lama kelamaan dia pasrah saja karena dia selalu kalah dengan sentuhan Yunho.

Yah...

Mereka membiarkan para penonton senang dengan adegan rate hampir dewasa malam ini. Yang penting Yunho dan Jaejoong senang.

.

.

.

~ **END ~**

.

.

.

.

Kabur sebelum dibully reader~

Hahahahaha

Annyeong!!

Yuhuuu~ cho kembali buat kaliannnn hahahahahay

Udah end aja ya ff ini gak kyk ff cho yg laen 4thn ga kelar - kelar #ups...

Chap ini agak susah Cho tulis karena otak Cho gak bisa mikir adegan romantis apa yang bisa Cho bikin buat mereka. Tapi akhirnya setelah dengerin lagu The Truth Untold punya BTS, Chap ini kelar ditengah wabah WB yang Cho alamin. Makasih bgt buat lagu itu karena kata \" Yunho ada yang Cho ambil dari sana~~~ Selanjutnya Friend... UPPSSS~~

See u next ff?

Ch--ehemm!

Ada yg mau chap spesial? Pake telor ayam kampung?

Minggu, 22 Juli 2018


	16. Special Yun Yun

Ini ceritanya waktu emak sama babeh pacaran ya...  
Happy reading kesayangan Cho~

.

.

.

.  
Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara penuh umpatan, saat membuka mata aku melihat sesosok namja yang selalu menemaniku tengah memunguti pakaianku sembari menggerutu dengan indahnya.

Aku bangkit dan aku bisa mendengar suara decakan dari mulutnya. Mulut yang sering terisi dengan milikku ups... Mulut kecil yang biasa menjilat milik- aish! Otak mesum!

Aduh!  
Intinya, dia menggerutu karena kamarku berantakan seperti habis terkena angin topan. Aku sih tahu reaksinya akan seperti itu saat melihat kamar penuh seniku ini. Namja manisku itu tidak mengerti letak keindahan sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi pakaian dimanapun. Sayang sekali~~

"Kan aku sudah bilang, taruh pakaian kotormu di kamar mandi. Apa susahnya sih membuka pakaian di kamar mandi dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian kotor?! Toh bukan kau juga yang mencucinya! Kau ini bla bla bla bla bla"

Oke...  
Kekasih manisku itu benar - benar menggemaskan walaupun mulutnya berkomat - kamit dengan suara merdunya. Ah~ mengomel saja merdu apa lagi saat... Hehehehe...

Sebenarnya aku cinta kesunyian, kedamaian dan ketenangan. Tapi semenjak namja cantik bernama Jaejoong datang dalam kehidupanku, aku menyukai suara berisiknya, menyukai gerakan tubuhnya saat bergerak kesana kemari dan senyum manis yang sering dia umbar. Ah...

Brukkk!

"Akkhhh!"

Aku memekik kesakitan saat sebuah bantal mendarat mulus pada kening tampanku. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika buka Jaejoongie kesayanganku?

"Kau mendengarku tidak! Hah! Jangan malah menatapku dengan pandangan mesummu itu! Beruang menyebalkan! Aku benar - benar ma-"

"Boo..."

Jaejoong terdiam saat aku memanggil namanya. Dia menataoku dengan bingung. Aku tersenyum sejenak sebelum membuka mulutku untuk berbicara.

"Aku dengar Cartier sedang ada diskon lima puluh persen plus empat puluh persen"

"Heh?"

Aku bisa melihat matanya berubah menjadi berbinar dan dia seakan terlihat menahan senyumnya. Aku langsung bisa membaca pikirannya, apalagi dia sekarang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ja-jangan bohong kau!" Ucapnya dengan kencang

"Tidak... Dan ada sepuluh persen diskon tambahan jika kau..." Aku menghentikan ucapanku

Dan aku mendapatkan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran dari mata bulat milik kekasih tercintaku itu.

"Lima ronde untukku pagi ini"

"E-eh?"

"Otte? Penawaran ini terbatas, jadi aku berikan kau waktu berpikir sepuluh detik"

Jaejoong menatapku kaget kemudian tak lama wajahnya memerah. Bukan karena marah, sepertinya tengah menahan malu, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan kemudian sebuah anggukkan aku terima darinya. Ah~~ Lihat... Aku selalu bisa merubah suara omelan berisiknya itu menjadi suara paling seksi yang tidak akan bisa kalian dengar.

Selesai  
#kaabuuurrr~~


	17. Dua sisi

~Jaejoong view side~

.

.  
Kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Dia itu dingin. Lebih dari es batu yang sudah di taruh satu bulan dalam lemari es.

Dia juga menyebalkan dengan segala sikap diamnya itu. Orang lain bahkan bisa menilai bahwa dia sombong.

Padahal mah semua itu dia lakukan karena malas. Bernafas saja malas apa lagi bergerak. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan mulutnya saja dia malas. Hanya satu hal yang dia lakukan dengan semangat bahkan bisa semalam dia lakukan.

Yah...  
Apa lagi kalau bukan pembagian jatah bulanannya. Itu juga kadang harus aku yang bergerak terlebih dahulu.

Dengan sikapnya seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengannya? Itu semua karena cinta. Semua karna cinta~~

Ups...  
Maaf, kenapa aku malah bernyanyi...  
Intinya seperti ituuhh...

Tapi dari semua sikapnya, sangat jarang aku mendapati sikap manisnya seperti saat ini. Kami berdua tengah duduk berdua disofa, mendengarkan salah satu panita Wedding Organizer memberikan arahan tentang acara pernikahan kami besok. Yunho terlihat sangat fokus menatap panitia yang sedang menjelaskan acara pernikahan kami. Seakan dia tidak mau ada kesalahan sekecil apapun besok.

Dan sejak tadi Yunho menggenggam tanganku dan menggesekkan punggung tanganku di bibirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan sesekali mengecup punggung tanganku itu.

Ah~  
Aku bisa saja meleleh dengan sikap manisnya itu. Ughh... Aku selalu menyukai hal ini aduh... Aku selalu jatuh cinta padanya lagi dan lagi.

Apalagi dia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana orang lain yang kebanyakan adalah anggota wedding organizer menatap kami. Menatap penuh cemburu mungkin. Karena untuk berbicara dengan mereka saja Yunho meminta orangtuanya yang berbicara.

Cup

"Huh?"

Aku menoleh padanya saat dia mencium punggung tanganku kemudian menggigitnya pelan. Mungkin dia butuh perhatian juga, aku memberikan sebuah senyuman dan dia tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibirku.

"Kyaaaa~~~"

.

.  
.

.  
~ Yunho View Side ~

.

.

Kelinci

Atau

Kucing? 

Hm...  
Pilihan yang sulit!  
Aku harus bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih bagus dan harus memesannya hari ini agar nanti malam sampai di apartemenku. Hadiah... Untuk Jaejoongie-ku!

Hmm...  
Dan... Kenapa orang - orang di depanku itu tidak berhenti bicara? Kapan semua ini selesai dan aku bisa fokus pada dua pilihanku?! 

Nghh! Kesal! 

"Huh?"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Jaejoong. Ah... Sangking kesalnya aku menggigit punggung tangannya.

Aku menatapnya, menatap dalam pada mata bulatnya yang sangat jernih nan indah. Keindahan yang tidak semua orang miliki. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sembari menatapku bingung. Betapa menggemaskan ekspresi kekasihku itu mengingatkanku pada... Ah! Kucing!

Cup!  
Deal!

Aku akan memesan kostum kucing setelah ini!

.

.  
~ END ~

.

.

Yuhu...  
Otte?

Cho cuma mau kasih pandangan berbeda aja antara uke dan seme mesum macam yunpa


End file.
